Still Love Me!
by Komagata Haniko
Summary: "Aku tidak suka kau berada di dekat lelaki berambut merah itu!" "Gaara itu lelaki yang baik.." "Suki da yo, Sakura!" Romance,Friendship, AU/SasuSakuGaa slight SasuMatsu/GaaMatsu
1. chapter 1

Title : Still Love Me!!!

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, friendship, AU

Rate : T

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke_Haruno Sakura_Rei Gaara

Chapter 1

Pagi itu di Universitas Kosugakure, seperti biasa ketika Uchiha Sasuke si lelaki tampan yg mendapat julukan 'sang pangeran' tiba di kampus, maka keriuhan pun muncul.

Beberapa wanita yang masih berada di koridor dan sekitaran taman di kampus berbondong-bondong menyapa Sasuke dengan senyum manis dan ramah, bahkan beberapa fans Sasuke yang berada di dalam kelas pun rela berjinjit-jinjit di kelas mengintip dari balik jendela kaca, tak jarang juga ada beberapa dosen wanita yang terpikat akan pesona sang Uchiha dan ikut bergabung di barisan para SasukeFC (sebutan utk para penggemar Sasuke) .

Jadi pemandangan yg seperti ini sudah terlalu biasa, saking sudah sangat terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini membuat Sasuke menjadi muak. Ya, bukannya bangga atau merasa senang, si pangeran Uchiha itu justru merasa terganggu hingga tak jarang Sasuke meminjam kata favorit sahabatnya si Nara shikamaru, yaitu 'Mendokusai'.

" hai... Sasuke-kun.."

" Ohayou Sasuke-kun.."

"Ano.. Uchiha-san, ohayo"

Beberapa sambutan manis untuk Sasuke, namun lelaki bertampang bak dewa yang tampannya luar biasa dan nyaris sempurna itu hanya diam dan terus melangkah cuek menuju lantai 3 tempat kelasnya berada. Tidak repot-repot memasang senyum ramah ataupun berniat membalas sapaan mereka.

" Nee, Sasuke-kun.. Daisuki desu!" Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah tiba-tiba mencegat Sasuke dan langsung memeluk lengannya, matanya yang berwarna merah terbingkai kaca mata langsung menatap Sasuke penuh damba.

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Deg..

Karin membeku, dua kata dari sang Uchiha itu sanggup membuat Uzumaki Karin merasa tersiram seember air es. Benar-benar dingin dan menusuk. Mungkin benar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi dari pangeran kutub selatan *hahaa abaikan!*.

" _Go-gomen_ Sasuke-kun.." takut-takut Karin langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke dan mundur selangkah, baru saja Karin hendak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, buru-buru dibungkamnya lagi mulutnya ketika melihat sepasang mata obsidian milik Sasuke meliriknya tajam.

Karin menunduk takut dan menutup rapat matanya, dirinya menyadari sesuatu, bahwa hari ini Sasuke tampak lebih kelam dari biasanya.

'Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.' Bathin Karin. Saat Karin kembali membuka matanya sosok sang uchiha sudah tak lagi ada di hadapannya.

~000000000~

-Kelas Sastra Jepang, semester IV-

"Huaaaa... ujian kali ini benar-benar sukses membuatku mual." Ujar seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan model ponytail. Di sampingnya gadis manis bersurai indigo mengangguk setuju.

"A-aku merasakan jari-jari tanganku mulai pegal ketika menjawab soal ke 85. "

"Tidak ku sangka Tsunade-sensei begitu bersemangat menjejali kita dengan 100 soal esay. Huffftt.." Sambung gadis pirang lainnya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh.. Paling tidak setelah ini kita sudah bebas dari ujian akhir semester khusus mata pelajarannya Tsunade-sensei 'kan." Komentar seorang gadis bersurai pink itu sukses membuat ketiga gadis itu menoleh. Gadis itu tampak tetap santai, sambil menyisir rambut soft pink nya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak kesulitan sama sekali dalam mengerjakan soal ujian tadi, Sakura-chan."

"B-benar kata Temari-chan. Aku juga t-tadi melihat Sakura-chan sangat bersemangat menjawab soal."

"Hehehe.." Gadis itu terkekeh.. "Ya sih, aku menjawab semua soalnya dengan mudah. Hihihi.." Gadis beriris emerald itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yaa.. Tidak heran sih kalau Haruno Sakura menjadi kesayangannya Tsunade-sensei." Komentar sang ponytail.

Sakura mengerling padanya. " Memang. Kau tahu betul hal itu, Yamanaka Ino.." dengan jahil Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, sukses membuat gadis Yamanaka itu melemparinya dengan sebuah penghapus kecil.

Plukkk!!

" Adaaaww!!"

Ino terbelalak dan meringis dengan wajah bersalah. Salah satu temannya sekelasnya Rock Lee barusan terkena lemparan Ino yang salah sasaran. Sakura berhasil berkelit, sehingga penghapus itu tepat mengenai jidat RockLee yang kebetulan sedang berjalan ke arah Sakura.

" _Ara.. Gomen ne,_ Lee.." Ino menunjukan wajah semenyesal mungkin. Lee masih mengusap jidatnya, sementara Sakura dan yang lainnya tertawa heboh. Ino mendeathglare Sakura yang dibalas dengan juluran lidahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari deret kursi paling belakang tepat di barisan Hyuuga Hinata sang gadis indigo, sepasang mata jade sedang memperhatikan mereka-ah tepatnya hanya memperhatikan Haruno Sakura.

"Hahahahaha... Bohong Lee! Ino-chan itu sengaja mau membuatmu benjol. Hahahahaha" Sakura masih terus meledek Ino.

"Sialan kau Sakura!! Awas kau yaa!!" Ino berlari menerjang Sakura yang terus berkelit.

"Eehh sudah hentikan! Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Lee menenangkan. Tapi Ino dan Sakura sibuk main kejar-kejaran.

Sakura berlari ke deret kursi belakang, lalu karena tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, kakinya tanpa sengaja tersandung sebuah tas yang teronggok di lantai.

"Kyaaaaa~" Teriak Sakura panik

Ino langsung berhenti mengejar Sakura, tanpa sadar menahan napas melihat posisi sahabatnya saat ini.

Hinata dan Temari, bahkan Lee juga yang lainnya semuanya seakan kompak menahan napas.

Ini adalah adegan yang sangat manis.

Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang lelaki bersurai merah.

 _Cekreeekkk!_

Suara kamera HP membuat keduanya yang tadi sempat pandang-pandangan langsung tersentak. Sakura membenahi posisinya, tersenyum kikuk ke arah lelaki itu.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun." Wajah Sakura merona.

"Aa.." Jawab Gaara datar.

Sakura merasa sangat malu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangguk. " Uum, aku tidak apa-apa."

~000000000~

Nara Shikamaru, si lelaki jenius berkuncir nanas yang saat ini sedang saling tatap dengan sahabat karibnya Hyuuga Neji. Iris lavender Neji bersirobok dengan iris grey milik Shikamaru seolah sedang mengirimkan sebuah telepati.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk dengan pose coolnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pintu kelasnya. Aura di kelas Manajemen itupun terasa mencekam. Ada aura gelap yang sejak tadi melingkupi sang Uchiha, membuat siapapun memilih untuk diam dan menghindarinya, walaupun sesungguhnya para gadis-gadis itu sangat ingin mengajaknya mengobrol.

Shikamaru dan Neji adalah sahabat Sasuke, keduanya paham betul tabiat lelaki bak kutub selatan itu. Hanya ada satu hal-ah seseorang tepatnya, yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini, dan itu adalah paling merepotkan menurut Shikamaru.

"Makanya ku bilang, wanita itu merepotkan." Bisik Shikamaru dan hanya bisa di dengarkan oleh Neji. Lelaki bersurai coklat panjang itu hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menatap prihatin pada Shikamaru yang memang belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran.

"Ketika suatu hari nanti kau jatuh cinta, kau akan menyadari 'merepotkan' itu seperti apa." Kata Neji dengan misterius. Shikamaru hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, seolah tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Neji.

~000000000~

"Psssttt.. Sakura!" Panggil Ino. Sakura yang sedang sibuk menyantap dan mengunyah dorayakinya hanya menoleh sambil menaikan alisnya.

Hinata dan Temari yang sedang makan ramen pun hanya menanggapi dengan melihat si pink dan blonde itu.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan Gaara."

"Tentu. Dia kan teman sekelas kita." Jawab Sakura cuek.

"Hanya sebatas itu??" Ino menatap sangsi pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap malas ke arah Ino lalu mengangguk.

"By the way, tadi pagi kau tidak bersama Sasuke 'kan berangkat ke kampus??" Sakura menghela napas, dalam hati merutuki Ino yang terus mengganggu acara makannya.

"Ya, tadi aku bersama-"

"Ino-chan!"

Seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Lelaki itu kekasih Ino. Shimura Sai. Mereka pun terlibat dalam obrolan lainnya.

Ino yang kedatangan kekasihnya langsung lupa akan obrolannya dengan Sakura. Lalu dengan riangnya Ino berpamitan pada ketiga karibnya dan pergi bersama Sai. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka. Toh Sakura juga malas bercerita.

"Aku juga mau pulang, sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi 'kan?" Kata Temari.

"Ya, aku juga sudah mau pulang. Mau menghabiskan jus strawberryku saja dulu." Jawab Sakura.

"A-aku juga mau pulang." Tambah Hinata. Gadis indigo itu pun bersiap dan membereskan tasnya.

"Kami duluan Sakura-chan." Kata Temari dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Ok." Jawab Sakura

~000000000~

Sasuke melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, dadanya langsung bergemuruh begitu menyadari orang itu adalah Hinata. Gadis itu melambai ke arah Neji, lalu dengan gerak anggunnya melangkah ke arah kakak sepupunya itu. Sasuke masih mengawasi pintu masuk, berharap ada warna merah muda yang menyusul Hinata.

Hinata yang melewati tempat Sasuke langsung refleks tersenyum ramah dan menyapa Sasuke, namun lelaki itu tetap acuh. Tapi sedetik kemudian tetap mengangguk demi kesopanan.

 _'Dia tidak ada.'_ Bathin Sasuke

"Ayo pulang Neji-Nii.."

"Ya, aku dari tadi menunggumu, handphone mu mana? Aku telepon sejak tadi tapi kau tidak menjawab.

" _Go-gomen ne.._ Handphoneku lowbath. Tadi aku berada di kantin bersama Temari-chan, Ino-chan, dan Sakura-cha-"

"Sakura masih ada di kantin??"

Suara Sasuke menyela ucapan Hinata. Neji dan Shikamaru menyeringai. Saat mendengar nama Sakura lelaki Uchiha itu sangat cepat merespon.

Hinata yang masih sedikit terkejut buru-buru mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya S-Sasuke-kun. T-tadi Sakura-chan masih meminum jus-"

 _BRAKK!!!_

Tanpa menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung berdiri cepat dan berjalan terburu ke luar kelas.

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

" _Ara.._ Sasuke-kun kenapa??"

~000000000~

Haruno Sakura masih berada di kantin sedang asyik menyedot jus strawberry miliknya ketika seorang lelaki tampan bersurai merah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sakura." Suara bariton yang tenang itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan tatapan mata emeraldanya ke arah lelaki itu. Sepasang jade lembut milik Rei Gaara menatapnya. Bayangan kejadian di kelas tadi sempat membuat Sakura merona. Namun melihat Gaara yang santai dan sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu membuat Sakura juga berusaha setenang mungkin dan menganggap hal tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Hai Gaara-kun.." Sakura tersenyum manis. " Kemarilah, duduk bersamaku." Gaara diam, namun lelaki itu tak menolak, Gaara kini duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

" Apa kau mau memesan makanan?"

"Iie. Aku tidak lapar."

Sakura mengernyit heran masih menatap Gaara yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Lalu kenapa ke kantin kalau tidak ingin makan? Ahh kau mau memesan minuman?"

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ku rasa air mineral saja." Lalu Gaara meraih sebotol air mineral yang terletak di atas meja mereka, membuka nya perlahan kemudian meminumya beberapa tegukan. Sakura hanya diam memandang Gaara dan tersenyum tipis.

" Mau pulang bersamaku lagi? "

Sakura hampir saja tersedak ketika Gaara menanyakan hal itu. Tadi pagi Sakura memang berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama dengan Gaara. Itu karena mereka kini bertetangga, dua hari yang lalu keluarga Haruno pindah rumah, dan ternyata rumah yang ditempati keluarga Haruno berada percis di depan rumah keluarga Rei.

Kini giliran Sakura yang terdiam berpikir sejenak..

" _Ano_..ummm apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas gaara cepat.

Sakura masih terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan pulang bersama Gaara atau...

"Sakura!!!"

Sebuah suara bariton tegas tiba-tiba menyentak keduanya.

Sakura dan Gaara sama-sama menoleh, menyaksikan sosok tegap seorang lelaki berwajah stoic sedang berdiri menjulang di samping meja mereka. Rambut ravennya melambai alami akibat dimainkan oleh angin.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mengetahui sahabatnya itu menyusulnya, dan Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke-kun??" Sakura tersenyum, namun Sasuke masih setia mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Doushite-?"

"Ayo pulang!" Sela Sasuke cepat dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

Sakura mengernyit heran, biasanya selalu dirinya yang menunggui Sasuke dan membujuknya agar boleh ikut pulang bersamanya. Sakura melirik Gaara. Lelaki itu masih tampak tenang, membalas tatapan Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun lupa ya, aku 'kan sudah pindah rumah. Aku sudah tidak menjadi tetanggamu lagi. Hehe.. aku akan pulang bersama Gaara-kun saja, ok." Jawab Sakura masih sambil tersenyum manis. Gaara tersenyum dalam hati mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku, dimanapun itu rumahmu!" Suara Sasuke tak terbantahkan.

"Eehhh Sa-Sasuke-kun, _nani..cotto mattete_!!" Sakura terperanjat karena Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya tanpa aba-aba. Mau tidak mau Sakura menurut saja. Menghela napas pasrah karena tahu dirinya tak akan bisa melawan kehendak sang Uchiha. Sakura buru-buru menatap pada Gaara yang tampak menatapnya dengan kaget, runtuh sudah 'topeng tenangnya' rasanya lelaki itu ingin menarik dan merebut kembali Sakura, namun senyuman Sakura yang coba menenangkan dirinya " _Daijoubu_ Gaara-kun, _gomen ne_.." ujar Sakura membuat Gaara hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Sakura, tangan Sakura yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, dan terakhir wajah Sasuke yang dingin, sesaat tatapan mata keduanya beradu. Obsidian vs Jade.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Diliriknya Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan setir mobilnya, matanya lurus ke depan, wajahnya tetap datar. Sakura menghela napas.

"Harusnya kau lebih ramah lagi pada Gaara-kun, dia 'kan teman kita juga waktu SMA, dia itu lelaki yang baik lho, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke melirik Sakura tajam, hanya sedetik, namun cukup untuk membuat Sakura beringsut takut.

" Dan kau pergi ke kampus bersamanya tadi pagi?"

" _Ha-Ha'i_." Jawab Sakura sedikit ragu. Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerem mobilnya mendadak membuat Sakura tersentak dan menjerit kaget.

"Sasuke-kun!! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sewot Sakura kesal, karena merasa dirinya bisa saja mati mendadak karena jantungan.

Sasuke diam saja, karena cemas Sakura pun menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Bagai tersengat listrik Sasuke langsung menatapnya. Mata hitamnya kini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin, walaupun sedikit khawatir, tapi Sakura yakin kalau tadi kepala Sasuke tidak membentur setir mobil, diam-diam dirinya melirik ke dahi Sasuke hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada darah atau tidak. Nihil. Hanya sedikit poni Sasuke yang menempel di dahinya. Wajahnya masih tampan, tak ada lecet sedikitpun. Lalu apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi bersikap lebih aneh dari pada biasanya??

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak suka kau berada di dekat lelaki berambut merah itu."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Sakura melongo. Masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke

"K-kenapa? Kami hanya-"

"Aku tidak peduli kau bertetangga dengannya atau apa. Aku meneleponmu puluhan kali tadi pagi tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Dan saat aku menjemputmu ke rumah Mebuki Baa-san mengatakan kalau kau sudah berangkat ke kampus bersama lelaki merah itu."

Sakura masih berusaha mengumpulkan roh-rohnya yang tadi sempat berkeliaran karena terkejut akan sikap Sasuke yang sangat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku.. aku lupa membawa handphone ku, Sasuke-kun.. dan maaf, aku tidak menghubungimu, karena ku pikir kau juga tidak mungkin akan menyusulku ke rumah baru kami. Bu-bukankah kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku gadis yang selalu merepotkanmu.. j-jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi. Tadi itu juga aku tidak sengaja bertemu Gaara-kun saat di depan rumah dan dia kemudian mengajakku berangkat ke kampus bersama, aku pikir kami berada di vakultas yang sama jadi itu tidak masalah."

"Tentu saja itu masalah untukku!!!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke berteriak frustasi.

"K-kenapa jadi masalah untuk Sasuke-kun?"

"Itu karena aku.." Sasuke terdiam, lansung memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke penasaran "Apa Sasuke-kun?" Desak Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas, kemudian kembali memasang wajah stoic nya.

"..karena kau merepotkan."

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar, shock akan jawaban Sasuke. Tak ingin diburu oleh pertanyaan lagi, Sasuke buru-buru kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sakura masih terdiam, sedikit kecewa karena jawaban Sasuke ternyata sangat berbeda jauh dari yang dibayangkan oleh innernya tadi.

'Ku pikir Sasuke-kun cemburu.' Erang Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke masih fokus pada mobilnya, walaupun matanya hanya terpaku pada jalan raya, namun sesungguhnya hati dan pikirannya ada pada perempuan di sampingnya.

 _'Apapun itu alasannya tak akan ku biarkan si kepala merah itu mendekatimu.'_

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di kediaman Haruno. Sebelum turun dari mobil Sasuke, Sakura menatap lelaki itu serius.

"Sasuke-kun.." Panggil Sakura, Sasuke menoleh "Hn?" Jantungnya berdebar, bisa saja Sakura akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang lainnya lagi.

" Mungkin kau lupa Sasuke-kun, jadi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja.."

Jantung Sasuke mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Tentang apa?" 'Pasti Sakura ingin mempertegas perasaannya padaku.' Bathin Sasuke berharap. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau sejak kecil Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

"Rei Gaara. " Tepat pada saat itu Sakura melihat Gaara menepikan motornya di depan rumahnya, Gaara membuka kaca helm nya, sehingga tatapan Sakura dan Gaara bertemu, keduanya saling melempar senyuman. Sasuke yang menyadarinya mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, matanya menyipit kesal saat menyadari obyek yang mendapat perhatian dari Sakura. Wajahnya semakin mengeras begitu menyadari kendaraan yang dinaiki oleh Gaara. Sebuah motor besar keluaran terbaru. Itu artinya tadi pagi Sakura _-nya_ pergi bersama Gaara dengan motor itu. Sebuah tanduk dan taring tak kasat mata langsung menghiasi wajah tampan yang kini bak malaikat maut versi Uchiha Sasuke, membayangkan lengan Sakura melingkari perut Gaara dan kepala Sakura menyandar di punggung tegap Gaara.

 _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.'_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Namanya Rei Gaara, kalau kau lupa. Bukan si lelaki berambut merah. Cobalah untuk bersikap baik padanya! Dia lelaki yang menyenangkan." Sasuke melotot.

Ketika Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke, gadis itupun menambahkan.

" Menurut Gaara aku bukan wanita yang merepotkan, jadi kau tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Mulai besok kau tidak usah menjemputku lagi! Aku akan pergi bersama Gaara-kun. " Sakura tersenyum manis, namun tidak membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Setelah saling bertegur sapa dengan Gaara, gadis bersurai pink itupun memasuki rumahnya.

Sasuke masih membeku di tempatnya tak menyangka dirinya bisa merasakan 'mati gaya' karena seorang gadis.

" _KUSO_!!!" Rutuk Sasuke kesal.

-T.B.C-

A/N Masih banyak typo ya? Gaje kah??

aahhh Hani berharap ff ini masih memungkinkan untuk di baca.

Arigatou dan... RnR


	2. 2

Hai minna, jumpa lagi denganku semoga gak bosan yaa

Hmmm aku mau ngucapin makasih yaa untuk para readers yang udh sempatin baca ff aku dan terimakasih juga untuk review nya, itu sangat berguna dan menjadi penyemangat untukku.

Ok, next chap.. langsung aja yukk..!!

 **Still Love Me!!!**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **pairing : SasuSakuGaa**

 **Chapter 2**

 **WARNING!!! TYPO. OOC. GAJE. DAN HAL-HAL LAINNYA YANG BISA SAJA MENGECEWAKAN, MOHON MAAFKAN!! :)**

.

.

Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke atas spring bed bersprei kain katun berwarna pink cerah di dalam kamarnya. Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut mungilnya. Lelah. Penat. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura, seharian ini di kampus Sakura harus memacu otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi, tugas dan ujian sudah menemaninya sejak jam pertama-selesai, belum lagi mengingat tingkah Sasuke yang begitu aneh dan menyebalkan.

" Dia selalu saja mengataiku gadis yang merepotkan. Huhh..." Sakura kembali memutar ingatannya tentang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. "Apa aku sebegitu merepotkannya ya untuk dia?" Otaknya lagi-lagi dipacu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak dulu memang selalu mengganggunya. Padahal Sakura selalu berusaha untuk terlihat cantik dan menjadi gadis yang manis untuk Sasuke, sejak kecil Sakura selalu saja memperhatikan Sasuke, memaksa untuk menjadi teman Sasuke dan hampir setiap saat selalu berada di samping Sasuke, tapi Sasuke seolah tidak pernah menganggap dirinya. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya akan dibarengi dengan kalimat " Kau sangat merepotkan, Sakura."

Tapi karena sudah terbiasa Sakura tidak lagi merasa sedih atau tersinggung, dia seperti sudah kebal dan tidak peduli dengan segala kalimat pedas yang dilontarkan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian tangannya merogoh ke bawah bantal berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya di atas spring bed. Tak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk segi panjang 7 inci berstiker 'Inuyasha-Kagome' yg menjadi pemanis di belakang handphone android tersebut.

Dengan perlahan jemari lentiknya memainkan benda itu. Sebuah kerutan muncul di antara alisnya.

 _28 missedcall_

 _2_ _inbox_

Sakura membuka tombol open sedikit tergesa, matanya semakin melebar saat menemukan nama Uchiha Sasuke memenuhi daftar panggilannya, dan 1 buah inbox darinya.

 _From : Sasuke-kun_

 _08:05 am_

 _Tunggu aku!! Aku akan menjemputmu!!!_

Sakura termangu, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menghubunginya tadi pagi, Sakura pikir tadi itu Sasuke hanya asal bicara, ternyata apa yang diucapkannya benar. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa bersalah menyusup ke relung hatinya. Namun, pikirannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi terbagi oleh sebuah inbox yang lain ternyata dari nomor baru.

 _From : 08xxxxxxxx_

 _11:00 am_

 _Berjuanglah! Aku yakin ujianmu akan berjalan lancar. Kau pasti lulus._

 _*Gaara_

Rupanya sebelum ujian tadi, Gaara sempat mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura kini pipiya sudah merona hangat, senyum kecil menghias wajah cantiknya kala bayangan tadi pagi kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

" Gaara itu lelaki yang baik.. "

 ** _~Flashback~_**

" Lho, Sakura-chan tidak menunggu Sasuke-kun? "

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Mebuki-ibunya-sedang memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang berkutat memakai sepatu bersiap berangkat ke kampus.

" Tidak, Okaa-san. Lagi pula jarak rumah Sasuke-kun dari sini cukup jauh dan harus kembali memutar kalau menuju kampus. Akan lebih merepotkan jadinya. Lebih baik aku menunggu bus saja di halte. Aku juga ingin sekali-sekali tidak merepotkan Sasuke-kun, hehehe.. " Kekeh Sakura setengah bergurau.

" Yayaya.. Baiklah.. "

" Yosh.. Aku berangkat ya Okaa-san. Ittekimashu! "

" Iterashai, Sakura-chan! "

Sakura melangkah dengan riang, menyambut hari pagi yang sejuk dengan angin sepoi mempermainkan rambut pink-nya. Saat Sakura menutup pintu pagar rumahnya, sebuah suara menyentakannya.

" Ohayo Sakura. " Sakura melihat Gaara sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, terlihat sangat tampan. Sakura balas tersenyum ramah.

" Ohayo Gaara-kun.." keduanya lalu terlibat dalam obrolan ringan sampai akhirnya Gaara mengajak Sakura untuk berangkat ke kampus bersamanya.

" Lagi pula kita sevakultas, sekelas pula. Jadi, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. " Sakura terdiam, Gaara masih setia menunggunya di atas motor sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm berukuran lebih kecil dari yang di pakainya.

" T-tapi..."

"Aku menunggu, Sakura. Kau tidak ingin terlambat dalam ujian Tsunade-sensei 'kan? "

Sakura masih berpikir, sebab sebelumnya Sakura dan Gaara sangat jarang terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan basa-basi seperti ini, walaupun mereka teman sekelas bahkan sejak SMA, Sakura sudah terbiasa berada di samping Sasuke jadi dirinya tidak begitu peduli pada teman lelakinya yang lain.

" Sakura.. "

Melihat binar ketulusan dalam tatapan lembut Gaara, Sakura pun akhirnya mengangguk.

" Um, arigatou Gaara-kun, maaf ya kalau aku merepotkanmu. " Gaara tersenyum tipis

" Aku tidak merasa kalau kau merepotkanku, Sakura. " saat itu pun pipi Sakura sudah mulai dihiasi semburat merah.

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

Di kediaman Uchiha.

" Hai ototou.. waktunya makan malam! "

Sasuke hampir saja refleks meraih dan melemparkan tongkat baseball miliknya ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria mirip dirinya-hanya saja dengan gurat wajah lebih matang dari Sasuke-yang kemudian berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya.

" Aniki! Cobalah untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum kau seenaknya saja membuka dan masuk ke dalam kamarku! " Desis Sasuke kesal. Saat ini Sasuke dalam keadaan badmood tingkat akut, sejak pulang dari mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan sampai saat ini masih betah dalam keadaan terlentang di atas kasur, masih memakai pakaian kampusnya tadi, setelan kemeja berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang hitam, hanya saja kini kemejanya itu tak lagi terkancing sempurna, hanya tersisa dua kancing paling bawah yang masih bertaut, sisanya sudah terlepas memperlihatkan sebuah kaus tipis berwarna putih di dalamnya.

" Haha aku sudah lelah mengetuk pintu itu, Sasuke. Masih baik aku tidak mendobraknya paksa. " Sindir Uchiha Itachi dengan wajah jahilnya. Sasuke mendeliknya tajam.

" Sejak pulang dari kampus kau jadi uring-uringan begini, ada masalah apa? " Tanya Itachi yang sebenarnya merasa sedikit cemas melihat kondisi adik semata wayangnya yang sangat-sangat muram.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya.

" Katakan masalahmu padaku, ototou.. mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu. " Bujuk Itachi lagi perhatian. Sasuke tak merespon. Dengan malas Sasuke memilih menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya sendiri, pura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan Itachi yang masih terus membujuknya.

Itachi yang dicueki merasa sedikit kesal, namun dia adalah tipe kakak baik hati, penyanyang dan penyabar. (Huaaa author juga mau dong jadi imoutonya Itachi..#penuhharap)

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Itachi, lelaki tampan itu menyeringai, seolah mengerti apa penyebab Sasuke jadi seperti ini,

" Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura-chan ya?? "

Sasuke diam, namun sejujurnya saat dirinya mendengar nama Sakura, ada sesuatu tak kasat mata serasa mencubit hatinya.

" Yaa, wajar saja kalau tiba-tiba Sakura-chan berpaling darimu, Sasuke. Hahahaa.." seolah apa yang di katakannya barusan adalah sesuatu yang lucu, Itachi terkekeh kecil. Sasuke menegang. Kotak siku-siku berkedut di sudut dahinya. 'SIALAN KAU ITACHI' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

" Sakura-chan itu 'kan sangat manis, menyenangkan, ramah, dan sangat mudah dicintai.." saat kata 'mudah dicintai' masuk ke dalam saluran pendengaran sang bungsu Uchiha, lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang seperti mencakar bagian dalam rongga dadanya.

" Dan kau adalah lelaki kutub yang begitu tampan dengan segudang fans namun memiliki sikap yang sangat tidak ramah dan dingin, yaaahh bisa saja 'kan Sakura-chan merasa sakit hati dan kemudian jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain- "

" URUSAI!!! ITACHI NO BAKA!!! "

BUAGHHH!!!

" AAAAAARRRHHH...!!!!

~00000000000~

Sakura menguap, badan dan otaknya terasa begitu lelah dan seolah berteriak minta istirahat. Sakura pun menyerah, di rapikannya diktat-diktat tebal bahan untuk tugasnya mengenai sejarah para Shinsengumi Jepang.

" Akan ku lanjutkan besok di perpustakaan. "

Setelah merapikan kembali meja belajarnya, mata Sakura tertuju pada handphone miliknya, tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke melintas di pikirannya. Walaupun tidak mengerti mengapa dan mau apa,tapi jemari Sakura dengan sendirinya sudah menyentuh sederet angka di handphone nya dan mulai menyambungkan sebuah panggilan.

 _'Calling Sasuke-kun'_

Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura menelepon Sasuke tapi entah mengapa mengingat sikap Sasuke tadi siang, mau tak mau jantung Sakura seolah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

 _'Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..'_

Panggilan terputus. No answer.

Sakura menghela napas, sedikit kecewa.

Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya, memakai selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur, namun suara lagu 'BlueBird_Ikimonogakari' melengking nyaring di handphone nya pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

 _'Sasuke-kun calling..'_

Senyum cerah langsung menghias wajah cantik Sakura.

" Moshi moshi Sasuke-kun.."

Pagi ini suasana hati Sasuke sudah membaik. Semalam setelah menelepon Sakura perasaannya menjadi lebih lega. Awalnya Sasuke sempat terkejut melihat sebuah missedcall dari nomor Sakura, saat itu Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi. Tergesa memakai kaus oblong dan celana pendeknya, Sasuke langsung menelepon balik nomor Sakura. Tak ada obrolan spesial, hanya basa basi biasa, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke, karena itu artinya Sakura masih belum berpaling darinya. Bukankah Sakura tidak mungkin akan meneleponnya kalau gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menyukainya?

Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Sakura juga tidak menyinggung apapun mengenai kejadian di kantin ataupun di mobil kemarin. Sasuke memang masih belum bisa menerima kalau Sakura bisa begitu akrab dengan Gaara, namun dirinya telah bertekad akan bersikap lebih baik pada Sakura agar gadis itu tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya.

"Ohayo. " Sasuke menyapa Itachi yang sudah berada di meja makan bersama Deidara dan Hidan, teman-teman kantornya yang kebetulan menginap semalam.

Itachi melirik Sasuke waswas, masih terasa berdenyut sakit kepalanya akibat lemparan tongkat baseball Sasuke semalam yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Sasuke membalas tatapan kakakknya, merasa sedikit bersalah atas penyiksaan 'sengaja' yang dilakukan olehnya pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

" Maaf semalam aku tidak sengaja. " ujar Sasuke sok manis sambil menyeringai. Itachi melotot.

"Tidak sengaja katamu??? " Sewot Itachi. Deidara dan Hidan hanya terkikik melihat sahabatnya.

"Shhh.. " Sasuke meringis. "Ok, aku sengaja. " aku Sasuke polos.

"Pfftt hahahahahahah" suara tawa Deidara dan Hidan menggema, Itachi semakin merengut.

" Aku lepas kontrol Aniki, sungguh, maafkan aku. " Ujar Sasuke tulus. Itachi hanya diam. " Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan menolongmu untuk mengetik laporan akhir bulananmu. "

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Senyum tipis menghias wajah tampannya.

" Sepakat. " Kata Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Walaupun Sasuke terlihat cuek, pada dasarnya dia sangat menyanyangi kakaknya.

" Dimana Otousan dan Okaasan? " Sasuke menyadari keabsenan orang tuanya.

" Otousan sudah berangkat ke kantor, ada meeting penting. Okaasan sepertinya sudah sarapan, dan saat ini sedang pergi berbelanja. " jawab Itachi.

Sasuke lalu ber'OH'ria.

Mereka pun sarapan dengan tenang, setidaknya hanya Sasuke yang bersikap stay cool dan tenang saat makan, sedangkan Itachi, Hidan dan Deidara makan sambil mengobrol.

"... benar kata Hidan, dibandingkan naik mobil, kencan dengan mengendari motor itu lebih 'wow' saat kekasihmu menempel dipunggungmu dan memeluk pinggangmu dengan erat. Oohhh...itu sangat manis.." Kata Deidara bersemangat dan disetujui oleh Itachi juga Hidan.

Telinga Sasuke menangkap arah pembicaraan itu. Mobil vs motor. Tiba-tiba bayangan Gaara yang memboncengi Sakura kembali mengganggunya. Menggeram tertahan, Sasuke lalu meneguk air putihnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Itachi yang sedang membagi pengalamannya saat berkencan dengan seseorang, entahlah..Sasuke malas untuk mendengarkannya, yang jelas dia tangkap adalah motor menjadi kendaraan alternatif yang paling menyenangkan disaat kencan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah bisikan. Seakan menyukai isi dari bisikan itu, Sasuke menyeringai.

~000000000000~

" Ittekimashu!!! "

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya. Hari masih pagi. Masih hampir dua jam lagi dari jam kuliahnya, namun Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kampus lebih pagi karena harus menuju halte dan menunggui bus. Dirinya bisa saja meminta Gaara untuk memboncengnya lagi, namun kata-kata Sasuke kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

 ** _" Aku tidak suka kau berada di dekat laki-laki berambut merah itu!"_**

Sakura menghela napas. Walau pun tidak paham mengapa Sasuke harus tidak suka, namun membuat Sasuke marah adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

Sakura melangkah santai dan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Namun tepat saat dirinya tiba di depan pintu pagar bercat biru itu, Sakura dikagetkan oleh sesuatu.

Seseorang tepatnya. Dan orang itu adalah..

" Sasuke-kun??? "

Sasuke membuka helmnya, menatap pada Sakura dan melempar senyum tipisnya.

Sakura membeku di tempat, senyuman itu tepat menghujam jantungnya. Guratan rona merah menyebar di pipi chubby Sakura.

" Ohayo Sakura. " Ujar Sasuke dengan gaya staycoll'nya. Sakura hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Dirinya mengingat-ingat entah mendapat mimpi apa semalam sehingga sikap Sasuke bisa semanis ini.

" O-ohayou S-Sasuke..kun." Setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya, Sakura lalu membuka pintu pagarnya dan menutupnya kembali begitu dirinya sudah berdiri di samping motor Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis di atasnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini?? " Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

" Tentu saja menjemputmu. " Jawab Sasuke santai. Sakura berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Sasuke lalu menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna pink pada Sakura. " Ayo naik! "

"Eh??" Sakura masih bingung, namun tetap saja menerima helm itu. Sebelum memakainya Sakura kembali melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

" Sejak kapan kau suka naik motor, Sasuke-kun? "

Sasuke menyeringai. " Sejak aku sadar kalau motor lebih baik dari pada mobil. "

Sakura melongo. 'Jawaban apa itu?'

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat Sakura sudah duduk di belakangnya, memegang erat sisi jaket yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

"Yosh.. Ittekimashu! " Bisik Sasuke pelan yang sebenarnya hanya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Senyuman di wajah Sasuke semakin lebar saat Sakura memeluknya erat, dan menempel di punggungnya ketika lelaki itu dengan sengaja menambah kecepatan motornya.

'Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berduaan seperti ini lagi dengan si kepala merah-ah..Rei Gaara maksudku.'

•••••••••••••••

Itachi melongo begitu mendapati motor sport nya tak lagi ada di tempatnya. Sebagai gantinya dirinya malah berhadapan dengan sebuah mobil porsche biru metalik milik Sasuke. Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat begitu mendapati sebuah kertas di bawah kunci mobil yang diletakan di atas kap mobil tersebut.

 _' Aniki, aku pinjam motormu. Kau boleh memakai mobilku sepuasnya._

 _U.Sasuke'_

Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar walaupun saat ini mereka sudah berada di lingkungan kampus dan motor sudah terparkir di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Tampaknya Sakura belum menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah menghentikan motornya, efek dari kecepatan Sasuke dalam memacu motornya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan pelukan Sakura di pinggangnya, pun tubuh gadis itu yang menempel sempurna di punggungnya, sebagai gantinya lelaki tampan itu malah tersenyum puas di balik helmnya.

'Sepertinya mengganti mobil dengan motor akan menjadi pilihanku saat ini. ' bathin Sasuke.

~T.B.C~

Huaaa gomenasai.. jelek ya??

Hahahaa hanya ide ini yang muncul di kepalaku saat ini, semoga tetap bisa menghibur yaa minna

Mohon review dan kritiknya yaa.. arigato


	3. 3

Still Love Me!!!

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke_Haruno Sakura_Rei Gaara

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning!!! Typo bertebaran, OOC, GaJe, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

~Universitas Kosugakure. Kelas Sastra Jepang, semester IV

Rei Gaara melirik pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan buku catatannya, di samping gadis itu tampak Ino dan Hinata yang sedang asyik mengetik sesuatu di notebook mereka masing-masing. Nampaknya ketiga gadis itu sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas makalah kelompok mereka.

"Kau selalu memperhatikan Haruno ya akhir-akhir ini. " Gaara tersentak. Di sampingnya kini telah duduk seorang laki-laki nyentrik yang ikut memperhatikan ke arah Sakura. Gaara hanya diam. Dalam hati lelaki itu malah sibuk berpikir ' Apakah dia tidak risih memakai pakaian dan celana yang serba ketat seperti ini, dan berwarna hijau pula? '

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Gaara mengernyit, dalam hati dirinya juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya selalu memperhatikan Sakura, selalu tersenyum ketika melihat Sakura tertawa bersama teman-temannya, dadanya serasa bergemuruh apabila gadis bersurai pink itu ada di dekatnya, dan hatinya seperti terasa terbakar apabila melihat ada lelaki lain-terutama Sasuke-mendekati Sakura. Ada apa sebenarnya? Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Semenjak 2 bulan Sakura menjadi tetangganya membuat dirinya menjadi lebih sering bertemu dengan Sakura. Dan selama itu juga gadis bermata sewarna batu emerald itu telah memenuhi pikirannya.

"Haruno itu gadis yang baik, manis dan pintar. Aku juga pernah jatuh cinta padanya. " Gaara menatap temannya itu, meneliti ekspresi yang terlukis di wajahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, matanya menatap Sakura dengan kerinduan. "Sangat mudah jatuh cinta pada Haruno. Tapi.. sangat sulit untuk membuatnya dapat membalas perasaan kita. "

"Apa maksudmu?" Akhirnya Gaara pun buka suara. Lelaki itu menatap Gaara dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'Oh ayolah, hal seperti itupun kau tidak mengerti?'

"Tentu saja karena hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke dihatinya."

Ctaaarrrr~

Gaara bungkam. Sebenarnya hal itu memang sudah sangat jelas, melihat sejak di SMA dulu Sakura selalu menempeli Sasuke hampir setiap saat. Bagaimana paniknya Sakura ketika Sasuke mengalami cedera saat pertandingan basket di SMA. Bagaimana Sakura mati-matian menahan cemburu apabila SasukeFC mengelilingi lelaki itu.

Ah, rupanya bahkan sejak SMA Gaara sudah sering mencuri pandang dan memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Menyerah sajalah Gaara! Jangan sampai kau merasakan sakit hati sepertiku." Gaara merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya, temannya itu tersenyum tulus padanya, lalu berbalik kembali ke kursinya.

"Lee!!" Panggil Gaara, lelaki itu menoleh padanya.

"Arigato."

Lee melongo, namun detik berikutnya lelaki beralis tebal itu tersenyum hangat. "Yaa..aku hanya tidak ingin kau bernasib sama denganku-"

"Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu." Gaara menyela ucapan Lee, wajah tenangnya menyiratkan kesungguhan hatinya. Lee sempat takjub akan hal itu. "Terimakasih sudah menasehatiku. Tapi, aku tidak akan mundur sebelum berjuang."

Mata bulat Lee melebar. Dalam hati mengagumi tekad lelaki bertato 'AI' di dahi kirinya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku kan mendukungmu." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya pada Gaara. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Tepat saat itu Sakura menoleh ke arah mereka. Keningnya berkerut melihat sikap nyentrik Rock Lee. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Gaara yang secara perlahan juga menatapnya. Emerald meet Jade. Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Gaara membuat lelaki itu sedikit kikuk dan merona.

Ino dan Hinata menyadari hal itu, keduanya saling mengerling dan tersenyum penuh arti.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berpaling dari Sasuke eh, Sakura-chan??" Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura sembari tersenyum menggoda. Hinata yang duduk di hadapan mereka hanya tersenyum.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ino-chan?" Sakura melihat Ino dan Hinata bergantian. Mengesampingkan mie ramennya yang masih mengepul karena merasa ucapan Ino barusan lebih penting untuk dibahas. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin untuk makan siang.

"Ahh sudahlah kau mengaku saja! Semenjak pindah ke kompleks perumahan Suna, kau juga jadi pindah ke lain hati ya? Hahahaa" Ucapan Ino sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura puas.

"Apa sih??" Sakura mulai merengut

"K-kami sering memperhatikan Sakura-chan dan Gaara-kun sa-saling pandang." Imbuh Hinata dengan gaya lembut khasnya.

"He?? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan aku yang berpaling dari Sasuke??" Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Aahhh jangan pura-pura bodoh Haruno Sakura!!" Cibir Ino. "Tentu saja itu ada hubungannya, kau jatuh cinta pada Gaara 'kan?"

"Haa?" Seketika wajah Sakura merona, terlebih lagi beberapa orang yang kebetulan duduk di dekat mereka langsung menoleh karena merasa tertarik dengan kalimat yang diujarkan oleh Yamanaka Ino barusan. Tentu saja Sakura merasa malu.

"Ino no baka!! Apa yang kau katakan barusan ha!!! Kau membuat yang lainnya salah paham!"

•••••••••••••••

Sasuke sedang fokus menatap layar notebooknya sambil mengetik sesuatu. Di sampingnya nampak Nara Shikamaru yang sedang terlelap dengan damainya beralaskan tas milik Neji. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil karya ilmiahnya yang sudah hampir beres keseluruhannya, hanya tinggal membuat sampul depan dan kata pengantar. Merasa sedikit pegal, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara ketik mengetik tersebut. Mata onyx nya sempat melirik Shikamaru yang ternyata masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke meraih I-phone nya, terdapat sebuah pesan masuk dari Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini dirinya akan pulang bersama Ino dan Hinata.

Baru saja Sasuke akan menelepon Sakura, ketika Suigetsu menemuinya.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Hn, Suigetsu." Sasuke menatap Suigetsu sekilas kemudian kembali sibuk dengan I-phone nya.

"Barusan aku dari kantin dan melihat Sakura bersama teman-temannya." Tangan Sasuke berhenti, matanya lalu fokus pada Suigetsu. Sasuke tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh lelaki itu. Karena jika hanya tentang bertemu Sakura, tidak mungkin lelaki itu sampai memberinya laporan seperti ini.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan Sakura dan teman-temannya."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau suka mendengarkan para wanita bergosip?"

"Hahaha bukan gosip murahan, Sasuke. Aku yakin, kau sendiri pasti sangat 'menyukai' gosip ini." Suigetsu menyeringai. Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu informasi apa yang akan diberikan oleh Suigetsu.

"Aku dengar dari percakapan mereka kalau Sakura..." Suigetsu sengaja menggantung ucapannya guna memancing reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, menatap tidak sabar pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu tersenyum puas karena merasa berhasil membuat sang Uchiha merasa terganggu. Rupanya lelaki yang selalu tampak cool seperti Sasuke pun bisa menjadi gusar hanya karena seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Ku dengar kalau Sakura.. menyukai Gaara."

••••••••••••••••

"Hai Gaara-Kun!"

Gaara yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih buku di perpustakaan menoleh, mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura."

"Sedang mencari buku apa?" Sakura melirik ke atas rak buku. Terdapat tulisan 'Sejarah' di atasnya.

"Buku tentang Ke'Shogun'an."

"Oohh tugas dari Sarutobi-sensei ya?" Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku ke rak sebelah ya, jaa-ne!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Gaara, Sakura sudah melenggang ke arah rak khusus novel. Gaara masih memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis itu tampak sangat menikmati waktunya di depan jajaran novel-novel tersebut. Mata Sakura lalu menangkap sebuah novel yang menarik minatnya. 'AISHITERU SHINSENGUMIKU' Sakura merasa tertarik pada kisah-kisah para shinsengumi. Semenjak menonton anime Hakuouki Sakura selalu merasa terbayang-bayang oleh kisah para pejuang yang melindungi Kyoto di kala itu.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih novel tersebut, namun ternyata dirinya tidak cukup tinggi untuk dapat menjangkaunya.

"Sshh menyebalkan!" Desis Sakura kesal. Namun bukan Sakura namanya jika langsung menyerah begitu saja. Di ulurkan lagi tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menjinjitkan kakinya, sekuat tenaga terus mencoba menggapai buku itu.

'Sedikit..lagi..'

Grebb...

"Eh..?" Sakura tertegun saat melihat sebuah tangan yang lain dari arah belakangnya terulur dan meraih novel itu dengan mudah.

"Kau bisa minta tolong padaku, Sakura!" Suara bariton lelaki itu membuat Sakura menjadi semakin terkejut, dengan posisi kakinya yang tidak menapak sempurna di lantai -masih berjinjit- membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya, Sakura merasa tubuhnya oleng ke belakang sehingga refleks tangannya meraih pinggiran rak buku di hadapannya, namun waktunya tidak tepat tangannya bahkan tidak bisa mencapai rak itu untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Duk!!!

Gaara bergerak refleks, saat melihat Sakura berjinjit-jinjit untuk mengambil sebuah novel yang sulit dijangkaunya, tanpa pikir panjang kakinya sudah melangkah ke tempat Sakura dan langsung meraih novel tersebut, sepertinya Sakura terkejut dengan keberadaan Gaara yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura hampir terjatuh sehingga Gaara yang masih berdiri di belakangnya pun spontan langsung memeluk pinggang Sakura. Kepala Sakura membentur dada Gaara sehingga Gaara tanpa sengaja langsung memeluk gadis itu, membuat novel tersebut yang dipegang oleh Gaara terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara 'gedebuk' di lantai. Keduanya yang menyadari posisi mereka saat ini seketika langsung merona.

"Gomen." Ujar Gaara sambil melepas pelukannya, wajahnya hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya. Sakura menoleh pada Gaara, wajahnya pun tak kalah meronanya, terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Gaara tertegun, lagi-lagi perasaan ini.. hatinya berdesir aneh dan jantungnya seperti menggila di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar Gaara menyentuh dadanya. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi salah paham.

"Kau terluka Gaara? M-maafkan aku!!" Sakura yang merasa panik spontan ikut menyentuh tangan Gaara yang masih terletak di dadanya. Gaara semakin membeku, nafasnya tertahan. Sakura menjadi semakin panik, pikiran buruk tentang Gaara yang mungkin saja tiba-tiba mendapatkan serangan jantung langsung melintas di otanknya.

"Gaara!! Daijoubu desu ka??" Sakura menatap Gaara dengan wajah panik dan hampir menangis.

•••••••••••••

BRAAKKK!!!

Suigetsu menegang. Tak menyangka dengan reaksi Sasuke yang langsung menerjangnya begitu dirinya menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sakura yang menyukai Gaara?" Desis Sasuke tajam, tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Suigetsu membuat wajah lelaki itu menjadi pucat pasi. Shikamaru yang menyadari suara berisik dan mengusik tidurnya itu pun dengan malas membuka matanya, mata beriris grey-nya terbelalak melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh sahabat Uchihanya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat Shikamaru pun bangun meraih Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Lepaskan Suigetsu!!" Bentak Shikamaru.

Sasuke bergeming masih menatap Suigetsu dengan aura dinginnya. Shikamaru bersyukur saat melihat Neji memasuki ruangan kelas, lelaki berambut cokelat panjang itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Shikamaru. Pasalnya selama mengenal dan bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak SMA lelaki itu sangat jarang menunjukan emosinya seperti ini. Neji dan Shikamaru lalu menarik Sasuke menjauhkannya dari Suigetsu. Suigetsu masih gemetar, nyalinya langsung ciut oleh tatapan Sasuke. Niat awalnya hanya ingin menggoda lelaki itu, siapa sangka reaksi Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

"Maaf Sasuke.. A-aku hanya mengatakan..a-apa yang aku de-dengarkan dari obrolan mereka." Kata Suigetsu takut-takut. Shikamaru dan Neji saling pandang, Shikamaru tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka sebelumnya sehingga lelaki berkuncir nanas itu ikut bingung sama seperti Neji.

"GOMENASAI SASUKE-SAMAAAA!!!" Teriak Suigetsu tidak jelas sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Sasuke meninju meja di dekatnya sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan suara 'krak' disusul dengan retaknya meja kayu tersebut. Shikamaru dan Neji menelan ludah gugup.

"KUSO!!!!" Geram Sasuke.

••••••••••••••••••

Sakura dan Gaara duduk di taman dekat bangunan kelas mereka. Suasana diantara mereka masih sedikit canggung setelah insiden di perpustakaan tadi.

Gaara hanya diam, jantungnya masih berdebar tidak seperti biasanya, walaupun frekuensinya tidak segila tadi. Di sampingnya Sakura sedang meneguk air mineralnya perlahan. Sesekali gadis itu melirik ke arah Gaara. Saat ini Gaara menjadi lebih diam dari pada biasanya, dan hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit kikuk.

"Ano ne..Gaara-kun.."

"Hm?" Gaara menyahut pelan tanpa menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ini..tadi di kantin aku membeli beberapa roti isi. Kau mau??" Sakura mengulurkan beberapa jenis roti varian rasa. Gaara mengambil satu roti rasa isi selai strawberry.

"Arigato." Ujar Gaara kemudian membuka bungkus plastik roti tersebut perlahan. Sakura tersenyum, dalam hati merasa lega karena mempunyai alasan untuk mengajak Gaara berbicara sehingga suasana tidak sekaku tadi. Gaara menggigit rotinya, mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Gaara-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih untuk yang tadi." Wajah Sakura memerah saat mengatakannya. Gaara menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat (Jangan protes ya!! Anggap saja Gaara memiliki alis, akan jadi aneh kalau dalam kehidupan nyata ada pria tampan tak beralis 'kan? Hehe )

"Etto...umm..yang tadi di perpustakaan, kau menolongku mengambil novel dan...menahanku sehingga tidak terjatuh."

Blush!!!

Keduanya kembali memerah saat bayangan 'pelukan tak sengaja' itu kembali terbayang.

"Aa.. doite." Jawab Gaara setenang mungkin.

••••••••••••••

Sasuke mengernyit saat tidak sengaja telinganga mendengar percakapan dari beberapa kumpulan para gadis di koridor. Ahh sekarang apa beda dirinya dengan Suigetsu tadi??

"Iyaa yaa mesra sekali aku sampai iri pada Sakura-senpai.."

"Aku juga mau di peluk oleh Gaara-senpai seperti itu."

"Eehh kau pikir hanya kau saja yang mau, aku juga tahu!!"

"Aaahhh andai saja aku jadi Sakura-senpai ya, bisa berada di dekat Sasuke-senpai si pangeran Kosugakure dan juga Gaara-senpai yang cool itu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, gadis-gadis itu membelakanginya sehingga tidak menyadari kalau di belakang mereka hanya berjarak 3 meter, Sasuke sedang berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak menerjang mereka dan menendangnya satu persatu. Di samping Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji bersikap waswas, khawatir kalau Sasuke kembali lepas kontrol. Kini keduanya tahu alasan yang menyebabkan sang Uchiha murka.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana??" Teriakan Neji ketika Sasuke beringsut pergi membuat kumpulan gadis-gadis itu langsung menoleh panik.

"Apakah tadi Sasuke-senpai mendengar apa yang kami katakan??"

"Apa Sasuke-senpai marah?"

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan??" Mereka terlihat hampir menangis. Shikamaru menghela napas. Sedangkan Neji mencoba untuk tersenyum menenangkan,

"Berdoalah dan kalau bisa, selama seminggu kedepan jangan tunjukan wajah kalian di depan Sasuke." Kata Neji santai.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Mata hitamnya menyorot tajam membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, latar di belakang Sasuke saat melangkah seperti di kelilingi oleh awan hitam di sertai dengan halilintar yang sahut menyahut.

Dari informasi yang di dapatkannya, saat ini Sakura sedang bersama dengan Gaara di taman dekat vakultas jurusan Sastra Jepang. Dengan langkah tergesa lelaki yang kini kembali menyerupai malaikat maut tersebut menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, sampai akhirnya mata obsidiannya menangkap warna-warna yang mencolok. Pink dan merah.

Di bawah pohon sakura yang belum mekar, Sakura dan Gaara sedang bercakap-cakap dengan akrab, duduk bersampingan di sebuah kursi yang cukup panjang. Sasuke melihat Sakura tertawa karena sesuatu yang di ucapkan oleh Gaara. Pipi chubby gadis itu bersemu merah, dan Gaara jyga tertawa kecil.

Sasuke merasakan saat itu kepalanya seperti di hantam oleh palu raksasa, tak cukup dengan rasa itu, darahnya juga seperti mendidih naik ke kepalanya. Selama ini Sakura hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki lainnya, Sakura selalu berada di sampingnya, dan gadis itu biasanya akan merona seperti itu hanya karena Sasuke. Dan saat ini Sasuke melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya, Sakura bisa seakrab itu, tertawa lepas bersama lelaki lain. Kembali ucapan Suigetsu dan percakapan gadis-gadis itu terngiang di telinganya.

Sasuke mengernyit seperti menahan perih, dadanya seolah ada yang meremas dari dalam. Nafasnya terengah.

Shikamaru dan Neji berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke, kedua lelaki itu ikut terdiam melihat apa yang disaksikan oleh Sasuke. Tidak, tentu saja mereka tidak merasakan sakit seperti yang dialami oleh Sasuke saat ini. Mereka masih bisa berpikir jernih, mereka cukup bijak untuk berpikir kalau saat ini Sakura dan Gaara hanyalah sedang mengobrol biasa. Namun, terkadang pikiran orang yang sedang cemburu siapa yang bisa menebak??

Shikamaru melihat Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, rahangnya mengeras, dan dirinya sangat yakin Sasuke dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Oh tidakk.." Umpat Neji ketika Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah Sakura dan Gaara.

"Jangan bilang kita berdua harus jadi sasaran sasaknya kalau harus ikut campur.." Erang Shikamaru

"Berdoa saja semoga Gaara tidak bernasib sial hari ini." Keduanya memilih diam dan memperhatikannya dari jauh, tidak berani mengambil resiko ikut campur terlalu jauh, toh belum tentu Sasuke akan menghajar Gaara.

Gaara yang lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Lelaki itu bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi marah dari raut wajah Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Gaara. Mata beningnya menangkap sosok Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai.. Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya bersemangat disertai senyuman lebar. Di tempatnya Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya menyesali kepolosan Sakura. Neji hanya tersenyum prihatin akan perasaan Sasuke yang sudah begitu meletup-letup namun rupanya Sakura tidak peka terhadapnya. Mungkin karena gadis itu sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan acuh dari Sasuke, dan sudah terbiasa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak ramah.

Gaara hanya diam. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Sakura bengong karena Sasuke tidak melihat ke arahnya bahkan melewatinya. Sasuke mendekati Gaara.

GREB...

Sakura seketika itu juga melonjak berdiri dengan wajah shocknya ketika Sasuke langsung menarik kerah kemeja Gaara memaksa lelaki itu berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun apa-apaan kau?"

Sasuke tak menggubris teriakan Sakura. Shikamaru dan Neji berlari mendekati mereka namun tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Gaara yang saat ini ditatap garang oleh Sasuke tetap berusaha tenang dan tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun lepaskan Gaara-kun!! Kau ini kenapa sih!!" Teriak Sakura mulai panik sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke, namun nihil.

"Shika, Neji! Kalian jangan diam saja!! Tolong aku dong!! " Sungut Sakura kesal karena Shikamaru dan Neji tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tenang Sakura!" Hanya itu yang di ucapkan oleh Shikamaru.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja Gaara, lelaki itu semakin geram karena tidak mendapat perlawanan dari Gaara, namun Sasuke juga bisa melihat ketenangan dari tatapan mata Gaara, bisa-bisanya lelaki itu tetap terlihat santai dalam keadaan seperti ini bersama Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Gaara!!!" Geram Sasuke. Gaara tetap tenang. "Apa maumu?" Hanya itu respon darinya.

"Jauhi Sakura!!!"

Sakura mengaga kaget. Shikamaru dan Neji meringis tak menyangka sahabatnya akan langsung to the point begini.

"Apa?" Barulah Gaara mulai bereaksi dan menunjukan emosinya. Jujur saja Sasuke cukup takjub oleh lelaki ini. Mata jade nya kini mulai berkilat dingin tak kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Ku bilang. JAUHI HARUNO SAKURA!!"

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" Tantang Gaara

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya semakin mempererat cengkeramannya pada kerah Gaara, membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu sempat kesulitan bernapas.

"Sasuke-kun ku mohon hentikan.." Mohon Sakura hampir menangis.

Sasuke masih diam merenung oleh pertanyaan Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ku rasa tak ada alasan masuk akal, kenapa aku harus menjauhi Sakura." Ujar Gaara lagi sedikit tersengal.

Sasuke menatapnya sengit. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, setetes air mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun tidak bersalah-"

"Karena Haruno Sakura adalah MILIKKU."

~T.B.C~


	4. 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Still Love Me!!!**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Pairing : U.Sasuke_H.Sakura_R.Gaara**

 **WARNING!! MUNGKIN AKAN ADA OOC, GAJE, TYPO**

 **Chapter 4**

"Sasuke-kun ku mohon hentikan.." Mohon Sakura hampir menangis.

Sasuke masih diam merenung oleh pertanyaan Gaara.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ku rasa tak ada alasan masuk akal, kenapa aku harus menjauhi Sakura." Ujar Gaara lagi sedikit tersengal.

Sasuke menatapnya sengit. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, setetes air mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun tidak bersalah-"

"Karena Haruno Sakura adalah MILIKKU."

DEG!!!

Semuanya terpaku mendengar jawaban Sasuke, terutama Sakura yang langsung menatap lekat sosok lelaki berambut raven di hadapannya tersebut.

"Sasuke-"

"Milikmu eh??" Ujar Gaara sinis menyela ucapan Sakura. "Kau hanya lelaki egois yang seenaknya mengklaim Sakura sebagai milikmu! Pada kenyataannya kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Shikamaru dan Neji awalnya takjub oleh ketenangan Gaara dalam menghadapi Sasuke, namun saat ini Gaara tampaknya mulai ikut terpancing oleh ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, kemudian bersiap melayangkan kepalan tangannya secepat mungkin mengenai rahang Gaara. Sakura terpekik melihat Gaara jatuh tersungkur.

"Sasuke-kun!! Jangan!!"

Sasuke seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Entah mengapa ucapan Gaara barusan seperti mencambuknya. Dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah, dirinya juga menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara adalah benar.

Sasuke kembali menerjang Gaara, namun kali ini Gaara tak hanya diam. Gaara balas memukul Sasuke tepat mengenai sudut bibirnya sehingga tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya darah mengucur membasahi dagu Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Neji langsung cepat tanggap, walau sebenarnya mereka sudah terlambat. Shikamaru menahan Sasuke, sedangkan Neji menahan Gaara. Harus mereka akui, Sasuke dan Gaara sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru dan Neji harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka.

"Cukup Sasuke!!" Teriak Shikamaru masih memegangi Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke masih menatap Gaara tajam, nafasnya terengah-engah, namun Sasuke sudah mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Gaara tenanglah!!!" Sementara itu Neji berusaha menarik Gaara menjauh.

"Tch..!" Sasuke mendecih. Dengan mudah Sasuke berhasil menghentakan Shikamaru sehingga lelaki berkuncir nanas itu terhuyung kebelakang. Neji bersikap waspada kalau-kalau Sasuke menerjang Gaara lagi. Namun sebaliknya, Sasuke malah menghampiri Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Uchiha muda itu pun membalikan badannya membawa Sakura yang masih di pegangnya erat. Sakura tidak melawan. Gadis itu hanya diam, dengan wajah menunduk dan mata basah.

"Gaara!!" Gaara melihat Temari berlari kencang ke arahnya begitu menyadari kalau yang terlibat dalam insiden perkelahian tadi adalah sepupunya.

"Kau terluka." Temari menyentuh dagu Gaara yang membiru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Maafkan perlakuan Sasuke tadi, aku tahu tidak sepantasnya dia berbuat seperti ini padamu." Kata Shikamaru.

"Dia sedang emosi, dia selalu seperti itu kalau menyangkut tentang Sakura. Kau pasti mengerti maksudnya." Imbuh Neji.

Gaara hanya diam menatap kedua sahabat Sasuke itu. Lalu perlahan dia mengangguk.

"Gaara, aku antar kau ke UKS." Temari menarik tangan sepupunya tersebut dan Gaara sama sekali tidak memprotes. Pikirannya masih penuh oleh Sakura. Dia yakin kalau tadi Sakura menangis, dan hal itu terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka yang didapatkannya dari Sasuke.

~00000000~

Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Di belakangnya Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Wajahnya menangkup di punggung lelaki itu, dan kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke.

 _' Sakura menangis.'_ Bathin Sasuke. Dirinya bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang melingkari perutnya bergetar. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Sasuke berniat mengurangi laju motornya. Sasuke terus memacu motornya, membawa Sakura ke sebuah tempat.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman yang hijau dan penuh bunga-bunga yang indah berwarna-warni. Terdapat sebuah pohan kesemek besar di tengah nya, di bawahnya ada sebuah kursi panjang yang kosong. Saat ini hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura, tak ada orang lain di taman tersebut, mungkin karena saat ini awan hitam sedang bertengger manis di atas mereka menimbulkan udara dingin dan gelap.

Sakura melepas pelukannya perlahan begitu menyadari motor Sasuke sudah berhenti. Mata emeraldnya memandang ke sekelilingnya. Dalam hati bersyukur karena Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Taman ini selalu jadi tempat bermain Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi ketika masih kanak-kanak dulu. Letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah lama Sakura, hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama lima menit untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih duduk manis di atas motor mulai melepas helmnya. Sakura turun dari motor, tanpa mengucapkan apapun, gadis itu berjalan pelan dan memetik sebuah bunga kecil sewarna rambutnya. Sasuke mengawasinya dengan senyum tipis.

Ketika kecil dulu tiap kali mereka bermain ke tempat ini Sakura akan memetik bunga tersebut kemudian memberikannya kepada Sasuke, yang entah kenapa saat itu Sasuke juga selalu menerimanya, apa lagi kalau melihat bola mata Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tulus. Sampai di rumah Sasuke akan memasukan bunga tersebut dalam sebuah botol yang sudah di isi dengan air, kemudian meletakannya di atas meja belajarnya. Bahkan Sasuke kecil pun pernah melakukan sesuatu yang melankolis. Namun tentu saja lelaki Uchiha itu selalu berhasil untuk menyembunyikan hal itu.

Sakura menyusut air matanya diam-diam, tak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau dirinya menangis. Sakura bahkan bingung, entah hal mana yang membuatnya menangis seperti tadi. Apakah karena Sasuke memukul Gaara? Apakah karena melihat Sasuke yang tampak sangat emosi? Atau karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah milik Sasuke.

ahh..

Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian tadi. Tentu saja dia akan menangis. Dia merasa bersalah, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti mengapa hal seperti tadi bisa terjadi. Apa yang membuat Sasuke sampai semarah itu? Sakura sedih karena Gaara harus mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Sasuke dan itu adalah karena dirinya. Dan Sakura juga sedih karena melihat Sasuke berdarah.

Sakura tersentak, gadis itu melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas motornya. Sakura masih bisa melihat noda bekas darah dari sudut mulut Sasuke.

Sakura merogoh tas nya, mengambil sebuah tissue basah. Sakura meminta Sasuke mendekat, keduanya lalu duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon kesemek. Sasuke hanya diam saat Sakura mengusap lukanya dengan tissue basah, membersihkan noda bekas darah yang mulai mengering. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit, pada tissue itu sudah dibubuhkan dengan cairan obat antiseptik oleh Sakura, rasanya perih.

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing menikmati hembusan angin yang dingin.

Tampak kilatan cahaya di langit gelap yang menimbulkan suara gemuruh keras di angkasa. Sakura terlonjak kaget, Sakura benci kilat dan suara petir, itu membuatnya takut. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini menempel padanya dengan wajah kaget dan sedikit pucat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Itu hanya suara guntur. Kau masih takut?" Kata Sasuke yang masih menatap Sakura.

Sakura mendongak membalas tatapan Sasuke. Lama sampai akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian refleks memeluk lengan Sasuke ketika suara guntur ke dua kembali menyahut.

"Aku mau pulang Sasuke-kun..."

~000000000~

Gaara menatap ke luar jendela, langit gelap dan hujan mulai turun perlahan. Temari baru saja meninggalkannya di ruang UKS, menyarankan agar Gaara beristirahat saja. Gaara malas berdebat, lagipula pikirannya masih risau. Gaara merasa tidak akan bisa untuk berkonsentrasi menerima materi perkuliahan, jadi tidak ada salahnya bolos sekali. Gaara juga yakin sekali kalau Sakura pasti tidak ada di kelas. Entah kemana Sasuke membawa gadis itu.

Lagi bayangan Sakura yang menangis menyiksa bathinya. Dalam hati berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja. Gaara bersumpah akan menghajar Sasuke apa bila terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sakura.

Namun Gaara yakin, kalau tempat yang paling diinginkan oleh Sakura adalah berada di sisi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

~0000000000~

"Hai.."

Shikamaru menoleh, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang diingatnya adalah sepupu dari Gaara saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Um, hai." Balas Shikamaru sedikit kaku. Otak pintarnya menerka-nerka, apa kira-kira hal yang membuat gadis ini menyapanya.

" Aku Rei Temari. Sepupu Gaara, teman sekelas Sakura juga. " Ujar gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Shikamaru melihat Temari mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk bersalaman tentu saja.

Shikamaru ikut mengulurkan tangannya, menyalami Temari.

" Nara Shikamaru. Aku teman sekelas Sasuke."

"Ooh.. Ya." Temari mengangguk. "Um, terimakasih ya tadi kau sudah membantu untuk melerai perkelahian Gaara dan Sasuke."

Shikamaru mengangguk. " Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka berdua menjadi tontonan lebih lama."

"Ya kau benar, apa lagi SasukeFC tampak sangat shock, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke seemosi itu, Gaara juga. "

Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya, dalam hati berbisik _' Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat Sasuke emosi, jadi tidak heran hal seperti tadi dapat terjadi. Ahh Haruno.. semua ini karena dirimu.'_

" Yaa, seperti itulah.."

Temari melirik jam tangannya, "Nara-san aku ke kelas dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, Jaa-ne!" Dengan senyum lebar Temari melambaikan tangan pada Shikamaru kemudian melangkah perlahan melewatinya.

Shikamaru membeku. Senyuman gadis itu..

Tiba-tiba lelaki berkuncir nanas itu merasakan gejolak aneh di dadanya, matanya masih belum bisa meninggalkan sosok Temari yang menjauh. Shikamaru menyentuh dadanya, dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menyangka jantungnya bisa berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

 _' Cih.. mendokusai!"_

~00000000000~

"Neji!!!" Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna cokelat di cepol dua langsung memeluk lengan lelaki itu.

"Tenten.." Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi, kau kemana sih?" Gadis itu merengut membuat Neji gemas dan ingin mencium kekasihnya itu.

"Tadi aku dan Shikamaru mengikuti Sasuke ke kelas Sastra Jepang." Jawab Neji, sebagai ganti keinginan untuk mencium Tenten yang tadi sempat mampir di kepala Neji, lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. Tenten merona.

Keduanya lalu kembali berjalan bersisian dengan tangan saling bertaut.

"Untuk apa? Tidak biasanya 'kan Sasuke mencari Sakura lebih dulu. Biasanya 'kan Sakura yang selalu menemui Sasuke ke kelas. "

" Yaa nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Neji cuek.

" Haa?? Nani?? Ada apa??" Sebaliknya Tenten menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Kau akan segera tahu, sekarang temani aku makan yaa, aku lapar. "

Tenten memberengut, memanyunkan mulutnya. Neji seperti merasakan panah cupid yang kembali secara berulang-ulang mengenai hatinya.

 _' Kenapa gadis ini sangat menggemaskan!?'_

 _CUP!!_

Tenten terbelalak, barusan itu sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut telah menyentuh bibirnya. Tenten merasakan sport jantung yang membuat wajahnya semerah tomat. Tenten baru saja akan menyentuh bibirnya ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyentakannya.

"Jangan di sentuh!! Biarkan bibirku yang melakukannya lagi nanti."

Tenten membeku. Gadis itu merasakan firasat buruk, dan benar saja saat dirinya melihat ke sekelilingnya, beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan jahil dan senyum menggoda. Tenten seperti ingin menangis. Di depannya Neji terlihat menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya. Tenten semakin memerah.

"Neji no bakaaaaaa!!!!"

~0000000000000~

Sakura meletakan cangkir tehnya, saat ini dirinya sedang berada di kediaman Uchiha. Di luar sana hujan masih turun dengan semangatnya, membuat dirinya mau tidak mau mampir ke rumah Sasuke sampai menunggu hujan reda. Sekarang Sakura menyesal, kenapa Sasuke tidak lagi memakai mobilnya.

"Sepi sekali.." Gumam Sakura. Orang tua Sasuke sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke China, sedangkan Itachi sepertinya masih berada di kantornya. Para pembantu keluarga Uchiha berada di kamarnya masing-masing, karena ini waktu istirahat mereka setelah semua pekerjaan rumah beres.

Saat Sakura melangkah ke dapur untuk mencuci cangkir yang tadi di pakainya, terdengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Aku di sini." Jawab Sakura lalu menemui Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian kuliahnya dengan kaus santai berwarna hitam dan celana pendek.

Sakura menganggumi ketampanan Sasuke, yang tetap terlihat keren saat memakai pakaian apa pun.

"Duduklah di sini." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya, Sakura menurut. Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura berduaan dengan Sasuke di rumahnya, namun tetap saja hal itu membuat Sakura berdebar.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak mengobrol, mereka hanya menonton tv, sebuah anime bergenre romance dan humor. Sesekali keduanya terlihat tertawa oleh adegan-adegan para karakternya. Sakura senang sekali saat seperti ini. Sasuke benar-benar menjadi sosok yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Tidak menjadi lelaki kutub yang dingin dan sinis.

Ada sebuah adegan di anime tersebut, saat karakter utama wanitanya hampir di cium oleh teman lelakinya dan saat itu karakter utama laki-laki melihatnya, lalu tanpa berkata apapun, karakter utama laki-laki itu langsung menarik kekasihnya dan menghajar laki-laki tersebut.

Bagi Sasuke itu seperti 'de javu'. Sasuke melirik Sakura, gadis itu menonton dengan serius. Sakura sepertinya lebih berpihak pada laki-laki yang satunya, karena baginya si laki-laki pemeran utama terlalu angkuh, dingin dan menyebalkan. Hei.. bukankah secara tidak langsung itu sindiran keras untuk Sasuke?!

"Sakura.." Suara Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

" Ya?"

Keduanya bertatapan.

"Maafkan untuk sikapku yang tadi."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut. Si Uchiha Sasuke ini minta maaf.

"...Aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku saat melihatmu bersama Gaara. Aku kesal karena dia selalu saja mengekorimu." Sasuke mulai emosi kembali. Rahangnya mengeras. Sakura tercenung.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku ingin kau menjauh darinya." Ujar Sasuke tak bisa menutupi emosinya.

Sakura terbelalak. _'Ini salah.'_ Bathinnya.

"Iie." Jawab Sakura tegas. Sasuke menatapnya kaget.

"Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini Sasuke-kun! Gaara-kun adalah temanku juga. Apa salahnya sampai kau membencinya?"

Sasuke diam, kepalanya terlalu berat rasanya saat ini, seolah ada batu besar yang menimpanya.

"Gaara-kun itu sangat baik, dia juga teman yang selalu peduli. Kami berada di kelas yang sama, bagaimana mungkin kau seenaknya menyuruhku untuk mengabaikannya dan menjauhinya!"

Sasuke masih diam, rasa berat di kepalanya terus bertambah, dan kini disertai rasa menusuk di dadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura ikut gusar, tanpa sadar gadis itu berteriak. Sakura tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke, setidaknya berikan dirinya alasan, kenapa Gaara tidak boleh berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan emosi yang ditekannya mati-matian. Sasuke hanya tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan balas memarahinya dan membela Gaara.

"..dan Sasuke. Aku benci ketika kau memukulinya seperti tadi."

Panah tak kasat mata menembus jantung Sasuke.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Jawab Sasuke sengit.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau selalu membelanya eh?" Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura, mengguncang tubuh gadis itu. Sakura terbelalak.

"Sejak kapan Gaara itu menjadi sangat penting untukmu?"

"Karena dia temanku!!!" Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Teman eh?" Sasuke mendecih. "Kau menyukainya 'kan?" Sakura membeku. Sasuke menatapnya sengit.

" Kau jatuh cinta pada Gaara. kalian bermesraan di perpustakaan, dan kalian selalu bersama-sama. Itu 'kan yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tidak.." Lirih Sakura, air mata menggenag di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

" Untuk apa kau sembunyikan hal itu dariku? Aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya lagi kalau dia berani menyentuhmu!"

Sakura tertegun. Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau marah hanya karena Gaara bersamaku?" Sakura sedikit berharap kalau Sasuke mungkin akan menjawab kalau dirinya cemburu.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang tercenung. Sakura menahan isaknya, Sasuke meremang. Ditanyakan hal seperti itu, Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Haruskah? Haruskah Sasuke menjelaskan rasa membara di dadanya saat melihat Sakura bersama Gaara, bahkan saat Sakura bersama lelaki lainnya pun terasa seperti itu.

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan agar Sakura mengerti namun tanpa melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Lagi-lagi ego seorang Uchiha menutupi isi hatinya.

"Karena selama ini kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau mencintai aku 'kan? Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, bagaimana bisa kau berduaan dengan laki-laki lainnya?! Apa kata orang-orang yang melihatnya nanti?!

Aku terlalu muak untuk mendengar gosip tentang kalian. Dan aku benci dengan pengkhianatan. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti para wanita-wanita yang menyebutkan diri mereka sebagai SasukeFC?! Setidaknya mereka tidak pernah mengkhianatiku, mereka selalu mendukungku walau sesungguhnya aku tidak butuh hal itu"

Sakura terdiam, air mata perlahan mulai mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke langsung merasa bersalah ketika melihat _gadisnya_ menangis. Entah kenapa hanya kata-kata itu yang tadi terlintas di kepalanya.

"Sakura.."

"Wakatta." Sakura menepis dengan kuat tangan Sasuke di bahunya,

"Wakatta, Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura, gadis itu perlahan bangun dari duduknya. Sasuke ikut berdiri. Dalam hati menyesali apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Sakura aku-"

"Cukup Sasuke-kun! Jangan samakan aku dengan wanita-wanita itu, aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku selama ini tulus mencintaimu. Aku selalu melihatmu, aku selalu ingin berada di sampingmu dalam suka dan duka. Aku pikir kau mengerti, tapi.. ternyata.." Sakura tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. Gadis itu langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke sambil menangis.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan Sakura, memegang lengan gadis itu.

"Lepas Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak mau lagi..hiks,cukup..aku sudah cukup mencintaimu dalam ketidak pastian, aku tidak bisa lagi.. " Sakura terus meracau dalam tangisnya. Hatinya hancur oleh perkataan Sasuke tadi.

" Sakura tenanglah, ku mohon-" Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Aku benci Sasuke-kun!"

CTAR...~

Bersamaan dengan suara petir itu Sakura pun berlari kencang, melawan ketakutannya pada suara bergemuruh keras itu.

~0000000000~

Sakura melihat Itachi mengendarai mobil milik Sasuke, baru saja akan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Itachi terkejut setelah memastikan kalau gadis berambut softpink yang berlari di tengah hujan itu adalah benar Sakura. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya-eh mobil Sasuke- di samping Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

~000000000~

Sasuke masih membeku saat melihat Sakura naik ke dalam mobilnya bersama Itachi, setidaknya dirinya bisa sedikit tenang karena Itachi akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang dengan selamat. Gadis itu pasti membencinya sekarang.

Tak peduli pada hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya, Sasuke masih terus menatap ke arah mobil yang berisikan Sakura di dalamnya, sampai mobil itu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

~00000~

Hujan sudah mulai reda ketika mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Itachi memasuki kompleks perumahan Suna, dan sampailah di depan rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Arigato Itachi-Nii."

"Douite, Sakura-chan." Itachi menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sakura. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sakura mengangguk. "Atau aku harus menghajar si Sasuke baka itu untukmu?" Canda Itachi berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Iie. Walapun aku mengatakan kalau aku membencinya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun terluka." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis.

Itachi menatap Sakura lembut, selama ini Itachi sangat menyayangi Sakura yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah.." Kata Itachi lembut. "..sebenarnya kalian hanya salah paham." Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Itachi.

"Masuklah ke dalam rumah Sakura! Aku harus memastikan kalau Sasuke tidak bunuh diri karena Sakura-chan bilang 'membencinya'." Sakura hanya meringis. Mata emeraldnya lalu menangkap noda basah pada kemeja Itachi.

" Gomen Itachi-nii, kemejamu jadi kotor."

"Tidak masalah. Asal itu dapat membuat perasaan adikku yang manis ini menjadi lega."

~oooooo~

"Sakura-chan, bisakah kau ke rumah keluarga Rei, nak?"

Sakura yang sedang menghirup cokelat panasnya langsung tersedak.

Mebuki menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan padanya. Seolah tak menyadari puterinya yang masih terbatuk-batuk. " Tolong berikan ini pada Gaara-kun! Okaa-san khawatir anak manis itu belum makan malam,"

Sakura menatap ibunya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa harus aku? Dan apa maksudnya dengan Gaara-kun belum makan malam?"

"Karena kau adalah temannya. Orang tua Gaara-kun berangkat ke China tadi pagi ada urusan bisnis, jadi tidak ada yang memasak untuk Gaara-kun..."

Sakura tidak ingat apa lagi yang tadi di ucapkan oleh ibunya. Yang jelas berkat Haruno Mebuki saat ini Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu keluarga Rei. Padahal sejujurnya Sakura belum siap untuk bertemu Gaara.

"Sakura." Gaara membuka pintu, sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa tamunya. Sakura sempat gugup namun berusaha terlihat normal seperti biasanya.

"Hehe.. Gaara-kun."

Awalnya Sakura berniat langsung pulang begitu Gaara menerima kotak makanan dari Mebuki. Namun ada hal yang membuat Sakura terpaksa masih berada di rumah itu, adalah karena Gaara sedang demam.

Sakura sempat panik, lalu menyarankan Gaara untuk ke dokter, namun Gaara menolak. Sebagai gantinya, lelaki bersurai merah itu meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya makan malam. Sakura membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Gaara, cuaca di luar dingin, dan Gaara juga sedang demam jadi minum teh hangat adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Sakura memperhatikan Gaara yang mengunyah dengan pelan.

"Hehe.. kenapa? Masakan Okaa-san'ku tidak enak ya?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku yakin rasanya enak. Hanya saja lidahku terasa pahit."

"Aah itu karena efek kau demam. Aku masakkan bubur ya?"

"Ah..tidak usah. Lagi pula, aku sudah mulai kenyang."

"Umm sou ka." Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, Gaara-kun, kau sebaiknya beristirahat."

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura!"

"Eh?"

Gaara refleks memegang tangan Sakura, dan begitu menyadarinya Gaara buru-buru melepaskannya. "Go-gomen."

"Ummm.." Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sakura.. tentang kejadian tadi di kampus, aku minta maaf. Aku lepas kontrol dan memukul Sasuke."

"Ah.. Iie.. kau tidak salah Gaara-kun. Jadi jangan meminta maaf. Aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena aku kau mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke-kun. Kau bahkan juga di pukul olehnya." Sakura melirik dagu Gaara yang masih membiru, bisa saja itu menjadi penyebab Gaara demam.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sakura langsung berdiri, lalu ber _ojigi_ pada Gaara.

"Hontou ni, gomenasai, Gaara-kun." Gaara jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah.. jangan tiba-tiba jadi bersikap seformal ini Sakura." Sakura kembali berdiri, tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Kau tadi menangis, dan itu..membutku gelisah." Aku Gaara. Mata Sakura melebar mendengarnya. "Kata-kata Sasuke yang seolah mengklaimmu sebagai miliknya, entah kenapa membuatku marah."

Hening. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sedangkan Gaara sedang berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Sakura-"

"Ah, sudah lupakan saja Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun terkadang memang egois dan suka seenaknya." Sakura merasakan suasana yang mulai jadi sedikit kaku. "Ehh.. Gaara-kun, maaf ya aku harus segera pulang."

Sakura memaksakan senyumanya, lalu dengan sedikit tergesa melangkah melewati Gaara. Baru beberapa langkah ketika Sakura merasakan tangannya ditarik, kemudian membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat Gaara. Sakura masih tertegun, masih sangat terkejut dengan gerakan Gaara barusan, tubuh Gaara hangat,ah..terasa panas tepatnya, pasti ini karena dia sedang demam. Sakura merasakan debaran jantung Gaara tepat di telinganya. Sakura jadi semakin gugup. Gadis itu berusaha mendorong Gaara, namun Gaara tetap memeluknya erat.

"Gaara-kun doushite-"

"Suki da yo, Sakura."

~T.B.C~


	5. 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Title : Still Love Me @ Komagata Haniko**

 **Pairing : U.Sasuke_H.Sakura_R.Gaaa**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendshi** **p**

 **Rate : T**

 **_HAPPY READING_**

"Gaara-kun doushite-"

"Suki da yo, Sakura."

~0~

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Syuuuuuutttt..._**

 _'Hap!'_

Kaleng minuman soda itu sukses ditangkap oleh Sasuke, sedikit saja dia lengah bisa saja minuman soda berkaleng yang tadi di lempar oleh Itachi tanpa aba-aba itu mendarat di wajah tampannya. Sasuke mendelik pada Itachi yang hanya nyengir tak berdosa sambil menyesap minumannya sendiri. Itachi lalu melangkah mendekati adiknya dan menduduki sofa kosong di depan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu? Kau pikir tidak berbahaya melempar minuman seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau kena kepalaku,hah?" Sewot Sasuke sambil meletakan minuman kaleng tersebut di atas meja di depannya. "Baka!" Rutuknya masih kesal. Mood Sasuke sedang buruk, dan Itachi semakin memperparahnya.

"Aku malah berharap tadi itu bisa mengenai wajah atau kepalamu." Jawab Itachi cuek. Sasuke melempar deathglare andalannya pada sang aniki, namun Itachi kali ini terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya, tak memepedulikan tatapan mematikan sang otouto.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. "Menyebalkan."

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau terlihat kesal?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Kali ini Itachi yang men'deathglare Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya. Kedua Uchiha itu terlihat tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau membuat Sakura-chan menangis." Ujar Itachi datar. Sasuke diam, namun sebenarnya kepalanya sejak tadi seperti akan meledak saja karena memang sedang kebingungan memikirkan Sakura.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Sakura-chan. Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya."

"Ya, kau menyakitinya."

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Kau bodoh Sasuke."

"Aku tahu." Akhirnya Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. Matanya sendu. "Aku tahu, Itachi. Aku bodoh. Aku membuatnya menangis. Dan sekarang dia membenciku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Dia bahkan tidak menjawab teleponku sejak tadi, dan tak membalas _chat_ ku."

"Dan kau akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lebih lama?" Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya, meneliti wajah Sasuke yang menegang. Sasuke menatap Itachi. Mata itu dipenuhi luka dan rasa bersalah. Sasuke mungkin memiliki IQ tinggi di atas rata-rata walau tidak menyamai Shikamaru. Sasuke selalu menang saat berargumen di dalam kelas, Sasuke selalu mampu membantu perusahaan keluarganya sehingga bisnis mereka sukses, Sasuke juga selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia selalu punya cara, pintar, cerdik, cerdas dan kritis.

Namun, lelaki yang bahkan memiliki fans fanatik ini begitu bodoh kalau sudah berhubungan dengan cinta dan Sakura. Bahkan saat ini, Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan itu membuat Itachi gemas, ingin mengguyur kepala adiknya dengan seember air dingin.

"Kau selalu dibutakan oleh ego mu Sasuke! Rasa cemburumu itu sudah menyoraki egomu sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih." Tukas Itachi gemas. Itachi menghela napas, menyesali kebodohan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _cemburu yang menyoraki egoku',_ Itachi?" Desis Sasuke tak terima dengan perkataan anikinya.

"Kau menyukai-ah kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura lebih tepatnya. Tapi kau terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Maka dari itu kau merasa sakit dan marah saat melihat Sakura bersama lelaki lain. Kau jadi berpikir untuk membalas rasa sakitmu dengan melukai orang-orang yang memberikan rasa sakit itu 'kan? Dan salah satunya kau juga menyakiti Sakura. Aku tidak akan heran kalau nanti Sakura-chan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain. Kau bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di kelas dan dunia bisnis." Itachi harus menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin setelah omelan panjang lebarnya itu. Beruntung Sasuke sedang galau, kalau dalam situasi normal, biasanya Sasuke akan melemparinya dengan sesuatu. Ahh betapa durhaka dirimu kepada anikimu ini, otouto.

Sasuke terdiam, mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari Itachi.

 _'Aku cemburu.. Aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura..'_

"Sasuke jangan sampai Sakura harus bersandar di dada yang lainnya lagi untuk mengeluarkan tangis dan isi hatinya. Cukup padaku saja, jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya." Kata Itachi berusaha menyemangati Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun, Itachi masih mengoceh tentang Sakura yang tadi curhat padanya sambil menangis, lalu Itachi memeluknya sehingga Sakura menangis di dadanya. Sasuke menyimaknya dengan kening berkedut. Itachi tidak menyadari kalau kata-katanya itu membuat _devil_ yang bersemayam pada Sasuke seperti ingin menyeruak keluar dan mencekik Itachi.

"...beruntung saja aku sudah punya Izumi-chan, kalau tidak, aku yang akan merebut Sakura-chan dan membuatnya-eh Sasuke?"

 _GLEK!!_

"Apa katamu barusan Uchiha Itachi???" The devil of Sasuke pun sukses membuat Itachi pucat pasi dan sesegera mungkin berlari menjauh. "Aku tidak serius otouto... ampuni aku-"

 ** _Duaaakkk!!!!_**

"-Akh..itai~"

~00~

Haruno Sakura menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya sambil memperhatikan kedua matanya yang terlihat bengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis tadi malam.

" Untung saja ini hari minggu.." Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengompres matanya dengan kain flanel berisikan es batu.

"...Aku tidak akan siap untuk bertemu Sasuke-kun ataupun Gaara-kun.."

 _" Suki da yo, Sakura."_ Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Haaahhhhh.." Lagi Sakura menghela napas. " Setidaknya hari ini aku akan terhindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino dan teman-teman yang lain-"

"Sakura-chan, ada teman-temanmu berkunjung. Katanya mau menjengukmu sayang..!!"

 ** _GLEKK!_**

"-Atau mungkin tidak,sshh.." Ringis Sakura begitu mendengar suara Mebuki dari balik pintu kamarnya.

 **Ceklek!!**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Sakura di buka dari luar bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab ucapan Mebuki.

Sakura melihat Mebuki tersenyum hangat, tak menyadari ekspresi aneh -marah, malas, kesal, bingung- di wajah puteri tunggalnya. Di belakang Mebuki terlihat empat orang gadis sebaya Sakura yang tersenyum lebar. "Konichiwa Sakura-chan~" Sapa keempat gadis itu dengan riang.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Aa..koni..chiwa" Sakura menghela napas lelah.

 _'Ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan..'_

~000~

" Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Neji memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang tampak murung.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam. Shikamaru dan Neji menatapnya khawatir.

Sasuke baru saja akan naik ke dalam mobilnya ketika dia ingat sesuatu.

"Tolong ingat pesanku, ok." Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dan Neji bergantian. "Aku hanya bisa percaya pada kalian. Terutama kau Shikamaru, tolong ya.." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan mengatakan kata 'tolong' sesering ini.

"Wakatta. Kau tenang saja." jawab Shikamaru.

"Arigatou." Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Dalam hati Shikamaru dan Neji seolah bertanya-tanya _'Apakah benar dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke?'_

 ** _TIINN TIINN.._**

Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobilnya ketika mulai menginjak gasnya dan menjalankan mobilnya perlahan. Di sampingnya terlihat Itachi dengan dahinya yang membiru, sepertinya terbentur sesuatu yang keras, sedang melambai pada Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Jaa-ne, Shika-kun, Neji-kun.."

Mobil pun melaju kencang membawa suara Itachi lenyap di telan suara deru mobil.

Shikamaru dan Neji saling tatap.

"Bukankah Itachi-nii terlalu menyayangi Sasuke." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada seorang kakak yang tidak menyanyangi adiknya." Tanggap Neji, membayangkan Hinata adik sepupu yang sangat disayanginya.

"Ku harap Sasuke bisa belajar lebih banyak darimu,Neji. Tentang bagaimana cara menyayangi saudaranya." Neji hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

Neji merasakan getaran di saku celananya, Neji meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk dari kekasihnya.

 ** _From : TentenKu_**

 ** _11:07 am_**

 ** _Neji-kun, bisakah nanti kau menjemputku di rumah Sakura-chan??_**

~0000~

 ** _From : Neji-kunKu_**

 ** _11:10_** **am**

 ** _Ok. Kirimkan aku alamatnya!_**

Tenten tersenyum membaca balasan pesan dari kekasihnya, dengan wajah berbinar gadis yang biasanya mencepol rambutnya itu kini terlihat manis saat menggerai rambut berwarna cokelat sebahunya. Mengetik balasan untuk Neji dengan cepat lalu kembali bergabung dalam obrolan teman-temannya.

"Ano ne.. Jadi benar ya kemarin itu Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-kun berkelahi?"

Serentak teman-temannya itu menatap Tenten dengan berbagai ekspresi. Sakura hanya menatap datar, Ino melongo, Temari menatapnya gemas, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum.

" Tenten-chan, tadi ki-kita sudah selesai membahasnya 'kan?" Ujar Hinata membuat Tenten meringis.

"Hahaha ah iya iyaa, gomen gomen.." Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaah selalu saja begitu, Tenten jadi lupa segalanya kalau Neji sudah menghubunginya." Goda Ino, Sakura dan yang lainnya mulai cekikikan.

Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur dan menyesal karena tadi sempat menyambut teman-temannya dengan setengah hati.

Kedatangan mereka memang menanyakan tentang perkelahian Sasuke dan Gaara, namun itu hanya sebagai formalita saja, sebab cerita sesungguhnya tentu sudah mereka ketahui sejak kemarin. Perkelahian sang pangeran kampus dengan Gaara yang pendiam tentu saja menggegerkan seluruh warga Kosugakure.

Keempat gadis itu merasa khawatir pada Sakura sehingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura dan mengajaknya mengobrol agar perasaan Sakura menjadi lebih lega, mereka tidak menanyakan hal yang menyangkut privacy gadis pink itu, dan Sakura memang merasa lebih baik saat bercerita dengan mereka.

Temari selaku sepupu Gaara juga hanya diam, sama sekali tidak berniat menanyakan penyebab Sasuke memukul adiknya itu, walau dalam hati dirinya bisa menebak apa yang membuat sang Uchiha membenci Gaara.

Tenten satu-satunya yang berada di kelas musik sebenarnya memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya untuk segera ditujukan pada Sakura, namun ditekannya kuat-kuat keinginan itu mengingat Neji sudah memperingatkan agar tidak merecoki Sakura dengan pertanyaan, cukup menemani dan menghiburnya saja.

"Sakura siapa yang membuat cookies ini?" Tanya Temari sambil mengunyah sebuah cookies cokelat renyah berbentuk bulat.

"Yang jelas bukan Sakura pastinya. " Celetuk Ino.

Sakura men'deathglare Ino, namun gadis berkuncir kuda itu cuek dan mengikuti Temari mencomot sebuah cookies mengunyahnya pelan.

"Oishii.." Komentar Hinata yang ikut mengunyah. Tenten mengangguk setuju.

Sakura tersenyum manis terutama pada Hinata.

"Oishii eh, Hinata-chan?" Sakura menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Hinata dan yang lainnya hanya melongo oleh sikap Sakura.

"I-iya Sakura-chan. Rasanya sangat enak." Jawab Hinata.

"Itu yang memasaknya Naruto lho.." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ha?" Wajah nona Hyuuga itu pun memanas seperti akan mengeluarkan asap.

"Huaa.. Hinata-chan, daijoubu???" Panik Tenten yang melihat wajah adik sepupu kekasihnya itu sudah semerah tomat.

Sakura, Ino dan Temari tertawa gemas melihat reaksi Hinata. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi mereka, kalau sejak di SMA Hinata menyukai Namikaze Naruto, sepupu Sakura yang kini melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang kuliner, namun di kampus yang berbeda dengan mereka.

~00000~

Neji menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bercat putih gading, di depannya terdapat tulisan ' **HARUNO'**.

Tak lama setelah itu kekasihnya bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya terlihat keluar dari rumah keluarga Haruno. Di kursi belakang, Shikamaru yang terkantuk-kantuk langsung membuka lebar matanya ketika melihat diantara para wanita itu berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat seperti biasanya, gadis itu tertawa ketika mengobrolkan sesuatu bersama teman-temannya, wajahnya merona dan terlihat sangat manis.

"Tsk, mendokusai!" Gumam Shikamaru ketika merasakan sang Cupid sedang mempermainkan panahnya di hati sang Nara.

Tenten, Temari dan Hinata melambai pada Sakura dan Ino. Tenten langsung membuka pintu depan dan disambut oleh senyum manis Neji. Temari membuka pintu belakang, dan seketika itu mata birunya melebar begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

"Yo!" Shikamaru menyentak Temari sehingaa gadis itu sedikit tergagap dan terlihat salah tingkah. Karena rumah Temari berada di kompleks yang sama dengan Tenten, jadi kekasih dari Neji itu pun mengajak Temari pulang bersamanya. Neji sendiri tentu saja tidak merasa keberatan.

"Te-temari-chan, ada apa? K-kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Ucapan Hinata membuat Temari bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Shikamaru di susul oleh Hinata.

Neji membunyikan klakson mobilnya begitu mulai menyalakan mobil dan meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Haruno.

Tak lama setelah mobil Neji menghilang di tikungan jalan, seorang lelaki menaiki motor sport berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Ino tersenyum pada lelaki itu. Sai, kekasihnya dari jurusan Seni Rupa.

Sakura melambai begitu Ino naik ke atas motor dan memeluk erat Sai dari belakang.

"Jaa-ne Sakura-chan!"

"Jaa Ino-chan!"

~000000~

Dari kamarnya di lantai dua, Gaara memperhatikan sosok gadis pink yang sedang melambai bersemangat pada teman-temannya. Walaupun tersenyum, Gaara masih bisa melihat wajah sayu dan mata bengkak Sakura.

"Sakura.."

 ** _~FlashBack of Gaara~_**

 _" Suki da yo, Sakura." Aku mempererat pelukanku pada gadis yang sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta ini. "Suki da yo!" Ulangku lagi. Sakura hanya diam. Aku berusaha menebak apa kira-kira yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Apakah dia akan membalas perasaanku, atau malah sebaliknya dia akan membenciku. Saat aku berniat mengecup puncak kepalanya, sebuah gerakan darinya menghentikanku. Sakura..menangis._

 _Aku mendorong pelan tubuhnya, memastikan sendiri tentang gadisku ini. Hatiku mencelos saat melihat di pipinya sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata._ _'Sa-kura..kenapa kau menangis?" Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, gadis itu masih saja terisak melukai hatiku._ _"Sakura-"_

 _"Gomen..hiks..hiks..gomenasai..Gaara..kun..go-gomen.." Aku langsung kembali memeluknya. Aku tidak butuh jawaban langsung dari mulutnya sendiri. Rasanya sudah cukup sakit saat aku melihat jawaban itu dari tatapan bersalahnya padaku._ _"Berhenti menangis Sakura.." Ujarku lembut sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut._

 _Aku mencintai gadis ini, aku sangat mencintainya._ _"Gaara-kun.." Dia masih menangis._ _Kenapa? Kenapa dia yang menangis? Bukankah aku yang ditolak disini? Lalu kenapa dia terlihat begitu terluka?_

 _"Sasuke-kun~"_

 ** _Deg!!_**

 _Ahh ya, aku tahu penyebabnya sekarang. Si Uchiha sialan itulah yang membuat Sakura terluka, dan disaat dia terluka aku malah semakin membebaninya dengan pernyataan cintaku._ _"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Tenanglah.." Aku pun tak bisa untuk tidak mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sepenuh hatiku._ _Biarlah aku menahan rasa sakitku sendiri, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan si Uchiha itu membuat Sakura menangis lebih dari ini_.

 ** _~End of Gaara's FlashBack~_**

Gaara tersenyum kecut ketika Sakura tiba-tiba mendongak dan melihat ke arah Gaara berada, namun tentu saja gadis itu tidak bisa melihat Gaara yang bersembunyi di balik tirai kamarnya.

 _"Gomenasai, Gaara-kun.."_ _

~0000000~

Sakura melangkah pelan menuju halaman depan rumahnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Aku belum siap bertemu Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit ragu ketika melihat sebuah mobil sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Ku pikir dia sekarang lebih menyukai motor."

"Ohayo, Sakura."

"Eh???"

Sakura melihat Nara Shikamaru menyambutnya di pagi ini, berdiri dengan gaya coolnya sambil bersandar di samping mobilnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini, Shikamaru?"

"Tentu saja aku menjemputmu, sesuai titah sang pangeran Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru menyeringai ketika mengatakan hal itu membuat Sakura berjengit. Baru saja Sakura akan bertanya lagi, mata emeraldnya sudah keburu melihat Gaara yang sedang membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, sebelum Gaara melihat ke arahnya, Sakura buru-buru membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa menunggu Shikamaru.

Lelaki berkuncir nanas itu menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Sakura.

" Jadi kemana Sasuke? Dan kenapa dia menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku?"

Tanya Sakura ketika Shikamaru sudah mulai menjakankan mobilnya.

"Sasuke dan Itachi diminta oleh paman Fugaku berangkat ke China kemarin siang, perusahaan di sana membutuhkan mereka. Mungkin sekitar dua minggu." Shikamaru melirik ekspresi wajah Sakura, gadis itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Dia khawatir, jadi dia memintaku untuk mengantar jemput dirimu."

Sakura kini melihat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Gomen. Kau jadi kerepotan karena harus menjemputku. Mulai besok aku akan naik bus saja."

"Tidak." Bantah Shikamaru tegas.

"Tapi-"

"Kau hanya harus menungguku saat akan pergi ke kampus dan pulang ke rumah, ok. Sasuke tidak suka ada bantahan, bukan?" Shikamaru menyeringai.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. "Terserah lah, Shika."

Hening sesaat.

"Kenapa Sasuke tidak memberi tahuku?" Sungut Sakura. Sakura ingat pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya membenci Sasuke. Tapi kata benci itu tentu tidak berarti selamanya 'kan. Harusnya Sasuke menghubunginya-aahh Sakura langsung teringat dengan dua puluh lima missedcall dari Sasuke di hari sabtu. Saat itu Sakura masih kesal-kesalnya, jadi sengaja tidak menjawab teleponnya.

 _'Tapi 'kan seharusnya setelah itu dia tetap mengabariku..'_

"Bukankah sabtu malam Sasuke sudah ke rumahmu?" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh??" Sakura terdiam, berpikir keras dan mengingat-ingat kalau di hari sabtu itu setelah insiden di rumah Sasuke, mereka belum bertemu lagi. _Atau tepatnya, Sakura yang tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke._

~00000000~

~Sakura POV~

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan selama itu juga aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang dalam hidupku, tanpa Sasuke-kun aku... Aku merasa kesepian.

 _'Aitaiyo Sasuke-kun..'_

Aku merindukannya. Tak sekalipun si Uchiha itu menghubungiku, aku pun tidak berniat untuk menghubunginya lebih dulu. Bukankah dia yang bersalah? Lalu kenapa aku yang didiamkan? Dia itu benar-benar egois dan menyebalkan. Aku heran, kenapa aku harus begitu bodoh sampai-sampai selama dua puluh tahun hidupku, aku malah selalu setia mencintai Sasuke.

Huh... Kami-sama~ Onegai~ Aku lelah seperti ini.

 **CEKLEK!**

Aku menoleh ke pintu masuk, saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam kelas seorang diri. Jam istirahat, dan aku malas untuk keluar kelas, jadi aku memilih tetap berada di dalam kelas sambil bermain game novel visual, tapi yang ada aku malah melamunkan Sasuke.

Tepat di saat aku melihat seseorang berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam kelas, jantungku langsung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mata jade itu menatapku.

Aku membeku.

~ End of Sakura POV~

Gaara menatap Sakura penuh kerinduan, gadis itu terlihat gugup. Perlahan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Gaara. Gaara merasa hatinya tercubit. Dengan perlahan Gaara melangkah menuju tempat Sakura yang memilih duduk di kursi deretan pertama di samping jendela.

Sakura menyadari hal itu, dilihatnya Gaara sudah berada di hadapannya. Wajah Sakura memucat, jantungnya masih bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

 _'Gawat.. aku belum siap untuk bertemu dan mengobrol dengan Gaara-kun._ _'_

Sakura buru-buru meraih tas nya kemudian berdiri, bersiap untuk berlari setelah memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada Gaara.

Sakura tersentak.

"Sudah cukup selama seminggu ini kau menghindariku,Sakura!" Gaara tiba-tiba menarik Sakura, mendorong tubuh gadis itu pelan sampai akhirnya menubruk jendela kaca di belakangnya, Gaara menahannya agar tubuh Sakura tidak berbenturan keras dengan jendela itu, tentu saja Gaara tidak akan pernah mau menyakiti Sakura.

"Sakura.." panggil Gaara dengan suara serak. Sakura menatap Gaara dengan gugup, apa lagi saat Gaara mendekat dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, tepat di samping kepala Sakura, menumpukan telapak tangannya yang terbuka pada jendela kaca di belakang Sakura.

"Ga-Gaara..kun.."

Gaara masih menatap Sakura, berbagai emosi seakan ingin meledak dari kepalanya. Ada rasa rindu, gemas, kesal, kecewa, sedih, dan marah. Selama seminggu ini Sakura mengabaikannya, menghindarinya, selalu kabur setiap kali Gaara berniat mengajaknya bicara. Dan kali ini cukup sudah kesabaran lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura! Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tatapan tajam Gaara menyiutkan nyali Sakura. Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya tidak membenci Gaara jadi bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Sejujurnya Sakura hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Gaara. Sakura hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, yang ada malah tanpa disadarinya gadis itu selalu kabur tiap kali Gaara bermaksud mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku..aku.."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menolakku karena kau lebih memilih Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli, Sakura. Aku juga tidak marah padamu. Asal kau bahagia dan si Sasuke itu tidak menyakitimu. Aku, sesakit apapun itu..aku akan menerimanya." Sakura seperti ingin menangis mendengar apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Gaara. Tersirat ketulusan dari tatapan jade lelaki itu, suaranya bergetar namun Gaara mencoba terlihat kuat. Detik itu juga Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri, tidak seharusnya dia menghindari Gaara hanya karena merasa takut. Sekarang Sakura tahu dirinya pun adalah seseorang yang egois. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Gaara-kun..gomen..hiks.." Sakura refleks memeluk Gaara. Saat ini tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya merasa lebih lega. Gaara tidak membencinya. Gaara sempat tertegun, butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya lelaki itu membalas pelukan Sakura.

" Maafkan aku hiks..Gaara-kun.. aku..aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hiks.. Ku pikir.. Gaara-kun memebenciku." Tangisan Sakura pecah, teredam di dada Gaara. Lelaki bersurai merah itu tersenyum lembut, dengan penuh kasih mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membenci gadis yang ku cintai. Kau sangat bodoh ternyata." Terdengar suara tawa kecil Sakura karena ucapan Gaara barusan. Gaara juga ikut merasa lega.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Aku mendukungmu bersama Sasuke. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku hanya minta kau untuk tetap menjadi temanku dan tolong, jangan menghindariku lagi."

Sakura tertegun, dalam hati begitu bersyukur memiliki teman setulus Gaara. Sakura menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Gaara, mata emeraldnya menatap Gaara. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menggambarkan hatinya yang merasa begitu lega.

Sakura mengangguk. " Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama, Gaara mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari sebuah arah di taman dekat kelas Sastra Jepang, ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian barusan, walaupun disertai salah paham karena tidak dapat mendengar ucapan kedua orang itu yang berada di dalam kelas lantai dua.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, rahangnya mengeras, dan mata onyx itu berkilat tajam, tak menyukai apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

 **T.B.C**

Hai minna *Author senyum2 gaje sambil lambai tangan*

Maaf ya, chap nya mungkin agak drama kali ini hehe..

Tapi, semoga aja masih ada readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita yang mungkin mulai membosankan ini.

#Readers : Emang, ngebosenin banget tau!

#Author : Pundung di pojokan sambil nangis di pelukan Gaara.

Ano..-garuk2 pipi- kok perasaan lebih banyak scene GaaSaku dari pada SasuSakunya yaa hehe *ketawa inoncent*

Aku juga mau ngucapin makasih ya untuk yang udah nyempetin waktunya ngereview ffc ini


	6. 6

Konbanwa, malam-malam bingung mau ngapain, jadi dari pada bosan, aku memutuskan untuk lanjutkan ffc ini ajah, heheh..

Sekali lagi terimakasih ya untuk readers dan yang masih mau nyempetin waktunya untuk Review. *Nangis haru*

 **Disclaimer : Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title/Story: Still Love Me!!! @ Komagata Haniko**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke_Haruno Sakura_Rei Gaara**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chapter : 6**

 **' Happy Reading'**

Mata onyx itu berkilat marah, namun tak dapat menutupi rasa sakit yang seolah terpancar dari keduanya, dengan tangan terkepal dan rahang terkatup rapat, lelaki itu pun sesegera mungkin mengangkat kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Berusaha menahan sesak di dadanya dan menghiraukan rasa terbakar di hatinya.

~00000000000000000~

Sakura bersama Gaara berjalan beriringan menuju kantin, di sebuah meja dekat pintu masuk terlihat Ino, Hinata, dan Temari sedang asyik bercengkerama sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

Temari yang paling pertama menyadari kedatangan Sakura bersama Gaara, dan itu berhasil membuat gadis berkuncir empat itu tersedak mie ramen yang sedang dikunyahnya. Hinata buru-buru menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Temari. Ino juga terkejut melihat sahabatnya yang saat ini nyengir pada mereka, dengan Gaara yang tetap terlihat tenang di sampingnya.

Pasalnya ketiga gadis itu tahu jelas kalau seminggu ini Sakura selalu menghindari Gaara.

"Jadi..." Ino membuka percakapan. Sakura dan Gaara sudah bergabung bersama mereka bertiga dan menunggu pesanan mie ramennya datang.

Sakura menaikan alisnya sebagai tanggapan.

" Yaa, apapun itu..tapi melihat kalian seperti ini, rasanya lebih baik." Tanggap Temari. Ino mencibir. " Ya, Sakura-chan tidak perlu main 'petak umpet' lagi kalau ada Gaara-kun 'kan. " Ejek gadis bersurai pirang itu. Sakura langsung mencubit lengan Ino gemas, membuat gadis itu meringis.

"Itai Sakura-chan~"

" Siapa suruh menyebalkan." Balas Sakura tidak mau kalah. Hinata dan Temari terkikik geli melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tepat setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang, terlihat Tenten bersama Neji dan Shikamaru memasuki area kantin. Hinata langsung melambai dan memanggil kakak sepupu kesayangannya. Tenten yang melihatnya langsung menarik kekasihnya menuju tempat Hinata. Shikamaru menyempatkan diri untuk menghela napas, sebelum melangkah mengikuti sepasang kekasih itu. Karena dirinya yakin, di tempat itu akan membuat jantungnya harus melakukan gerakan yang lebih cepat. Pandangan matanya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan Temari. Wajah gadis itu seketika merona, dan buru-buru melihat ke arah yang lainnya.

Neji dan Tenten duduk di samping Sakura dan Gaara, sedangkan Shikamaru dengan sedikit enggan mengambil tempat di samping Temari, karena itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang masih tersisa.

Mereka bertiga juga sempat kaget begitu menyadari kalau Sakura dan Gaara duduk berdampingan.

" Wahh kalian sudah berbaikan ya?" Cetus Tenten tiba-tiba. Gaara melirik Sakura yang meringis.

"Sudahlah.. tidak usah dibahas, itu privacy mereka. "

Sakura langsung menatap penuh terimakasih pada Neji yang menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu memberengut pada kekasihnya, menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Neji lalu mendekat dan berbisik pelan di telinga Tenten.

"Jangan buat raut wajah yang membuatku ingin menciummu sekarang juga, _honey."_

 _Blush..!!!_

Tenten memerah, gadis itu melirik Neji yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Neji No Baka! Hentai!" Gumam Tenten tak kalah pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kekasihnya. Neji refleks mengulurkan tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Tenten. Para gadis yang melihatnya langsung menatap iri pada Tenten, tak terkecuali Sakura dan yang lainnya. Neji memang terkenal memiliki sikap kalem, namun dibandingkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru, Neji adalah lelaki yang romantis dan tak sungkan untuk menunjukan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya walau sedang berada di tempat umum.

" Jadi, Sakura. Sudah bertemu Sasuke?" Ucapan Shikamaru berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sakura melongo.

"Memangnya Sasuke sudah pulang dari China?" Ino yang menanggapi.

Shikamaru mengangguk. " Ya, ku rasa tadi malam. Karena tadi pagi aku melihatnya sudah berada di kampus. Dan.. Sasuke bilang ingin segera menemui Sakura. Jadi, tadi dia ke kelas Sastra Jepang."

Sakura tampak terkejut " Tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Aneh sekali, padahal tadi dia bilang ingin segera menemuimu."

Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, berharap ada inbox atau panggilan masuk dari Sasuke, namun nihil.

Sakura menghela napas, dalam hati memikirkan kemana saat ini Sasuke.

Di tempatnya Gaara hanya diam, namun pada wajah tenangnya yang tampan tersirat sebuah senyuman tipis.

~00000000000000000~

Hari sudah gelap, ketika Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan sebuah kafe milik anggota Akatsuki, yang salah satu anggotanya adalah anikinya sendiri Uchiha Itachi. Namun saat ini Itachi masih berada di China bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Deidara, salah seorang anggota Akatsuki yang pernah menginap di rumahnya, teman terdekat Itachi. Deidara tampak khawatir, bagaimanapun Sasuke yang notabene adalah adik dari sahabatnya itu juga sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sanggah Sasuke yang sudah bersiap di atas motornya.

"Tapi kau terlalu benyak minum, aku takut-"

" Ku bilang, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih cukup sadar dan bisa mengendarai motorku." Bantah Sasuke tegas, Deidara pun mengalah. Dirinya sudah tahu dari Itachi kalau Sasuke adalah lelaki yang keras kepala. Deidara hanya bisa berdoa pada Kami-sama untuk keselamatan Sasuke, tepat ketika Sasuke memacu motornya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Sasuke masih sepenuhnya sadar, walaupun merasa sedikit pusing. Sasuke lalu menurunkan sedikit laju motornya, tempat yang dilaluinya saat ini terbilang sepi, hanyalah sebuah desa kecil dengan hamparan sawah yang apa bila di lihat di siang hari, pemandangannya begitu indah. Sasuke berniat akan mengajak Sakura ke tempat ini suatu hari nanti. Ya, suatu hari nanti. Itupun kalau Sakura masih mau bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke berjengit ketika rasa sakit di hatinya kembali merebak di saat kilasan bayangan Sakura dan Gaara berpelukan. Bukan kali pertama Sasuke harus melihat mereka dalam posisi mesra seperti itu, dan Sasuke tidak yakin apakah dirinya masih mampu untuk melihat Sakura memeluk Gaara lagi di lain waktu.

Aahh.. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dari balik helmnya, rasanya sesak mengingat kejadian itu.

Saat Sasuke melewati sebuah gang, matanya tak sengaja melihat segerombolan pemuda seusianya sedang menarik paksa seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang meronta dan menangis. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut campur, lagi pula saat ini Sasuke juga perlu pelampiasan untuk kemarahannya.

Suara berdecit keras dari motor Sasuke terdengar memecah kesunyian malam ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menginjak rem-nya.

Sasuke memutar motornya kembali ke gang yang tadi di lewatinya.

Lampu motor Sasuke menyorot terang ke arah mereka.

"Lima orang banci." Ejek Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kelima lelaki itu menatap Sasuke garang, beberapa diantaranya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan. Mereka berpikir Sasuke hanya 'pahlawan kesiangan' yang mencoba menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang masih di cekal tangannya itu. Air mata terus mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Tolong aku.." Isaknya pilu.

"Jangan ikut campur kau! atau kau akan-"

"Atau apa gendut?" Sela Sasuke membalas tatapan sengit salah satu di antara mereka yang bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Sialan kau!!!"

Gadis itu menjerit ketika kelima lelaki yang menahannya itu mulai menerjang Sasuke.

~000000000000000~

Sakura melongo. Pagi ini tidak ada Shikamaru atau pun Sasuke yang menjemputnya, awalnya Sakura sedikit berharap kalau benar Sasuke sudah kembali maka dialah yang akan menjemputnya, tapi ternyata lelaki itu tidak ada. Dan rasa kesepian itu kembali menyelimuti Sakura.

"Huuhhh..." menghela napas. "Sasuke-kun..." Sakura bergumam lirih.

Sesampainya di kampus Sakura langsung menemukan Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan heran dan kening berkerut.

"Sakura kau ke kampus dengan siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu setelah berada di dekat Sakura.

"Sendiri, aku naik bus." Jawab Sakura jujur.

Shikamaru langsung memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Maaf ya, seharusnya aku menjemputmu. Ku pikir Sasuke yang-"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Shika. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku." Sakura tersenyum menenangkan, namun tetap saja Shikamaru merasa bersalah, terlepas dari Sasuke, gadis Haruno ini juga adalah teman dekatnya sejak SMP. Jadi, Shikamaru merasa sangat menyesal.

"Sudahlah, 'kan sekarang aku juga sudah sampai di kampus. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Sakura lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru, dengan penuh semangat gadis bersurai pink itu melangkah menuju gedung vakultas Sastra Jepang.

~000000000000000~

Neji dan Tenten sedang bersantai di depan kelas Manajemen-kelas SasuShikaNeji- ketika terdengar suara riuh para wanita-wanita yang sibuk menyerukan nama Sasuke.

"Fansclub Sasuke eh?" Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi kekasihnya. "Sasuke sangat terkenal ya.." Kata Tenten. Gadis itu lalu melirik Neji, tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Neji posesif. Neji hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung oleh sikap Tenten.

"Neji milikku. Kalau sampai ada wanita lain yang berani melirikmu seperti para SasukeFC itu, mereka akan ku buat menyesal."

Neji sempat melongo, namun detik berikutnya kembali ke mode cool nya. Dengan senyum menggoda Neji berbisik di telinga Tenten "Aku milikmu, eh? Kau manis sekali kalau sedang bersikap posesif seperti ini padaku."

Tenten melotot kesal pada Neji, dan baru saja mulutnya akan mengeluarkan bantahan, Neji lebih cepat membungkamnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

 ** _Blush..!_**

Tenten tak dapat berkata-kata, sesungguhnya dirinya terasa seperti melayang-layang di angkasa saat ini.

"Ehm.." Shikamaru menyentakan keduanya. Tenten langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya, sedangkan Neji tetap dengan gaya cool'nya.

"Sasuke.." Teriak para SasukeFC.

Shikamaru dan Neji terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Tenten yang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke juga ikut menoleh, dan detik itu juga gadis itu menahan napasnya.

~000000000000000~

Sakura melihat keluar dari jendela kaca di sampingnya, suasana yang tadinya tenang kini menjadi heboh.

"Itu.. SasukeFC 'kan." Ujar Temari. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Temari. Seketika itu juga mata emeraldnya membulat sempura. Akhirnya setelah sembilan hari tak melihat Sasuke, hari ini dirinya bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan itu di sanubarinya.

Sakura buru-buru berlari dan melewati anak tangga dengan sedikit tergesa, diikuti oleh Temari, Ino dan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyeruak di antara kerumunan para SasukeFC, Sasuke yang mendengar suara Sakura langsung menoleh. Gadis itu dengan rambut pinknya terlihat mencolok dan sangat mudah dibedakan di antara kerumunan itu. Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah kerumunan fansnya dan menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura berhasil mencapai Sasuke dengan bantuan lelaki itu. Sakura mendongak demi melihat wajah tampan lelaki yang sangat dirindukannya itu, dan sama seperti Tenten, saat ini Sakura juga terlihat kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Oh Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan raut cemasnya. Wajah tampan Sasuke terlihat lebam di beberapa tempat, seperi dagu, ujung bibirnya dan tulang pipinya. Pada dahinya juga tertempel dengan plester obat.

"Hn, hanya terluka." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kau berkelahi ya?" Tukas Sakura, sedikit kesal oleh sikap dingin Sasuke. well, yah memang Sasuke juga biasanya seperti itu,tapi..hei..saat ini Sakura sedang khawatir padanya. Setelah seminggu lebih tanpa kabar dan saat ini dia muncul dengan luka-luka seperti ini.

"Hn."

Sakura langsung memasang wajah curiga. Dia teringat akan Gaara yang absen hari ini. Kata Temari, Gaara sedang sakit. Dan hal itu merujuk pada Sasuke yang juga terlihat babak belur.

"Sasuke-kun..jangan bilang kalau kau melakukannya pada Gaara-kun?"

Sasuke terkesiap, wajahnya langsung menegang. Hatinya serasa dicubit oleh ucapan Sakura barusan. Sasuke malas menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, sebagai gantinya lelaki itu melengos pergi.

"Sasuke-kun jawab aku!!!" Seru Sakura mulai kesal. Ditariknya tangan Sasuke dengan sepenuh tenaga, memaksa lelaki itu untuk menatapnya.

Mereka yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut menahan napas. Memang benar satu-satunya perempuan yang paling berani mengusik Sasuke adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara-kun?!"

Sasuke terdiam, ekspresinya tak bisa terbaca. Sakura menuduhnya-

"Pantas saja Gaara-kun hari ini tidak masuk. Apa itu karena Sasuke-kun yang-"

Ucapan Sakura tertahan sebab Temari sudah buru-buru menariknya dan menutup mulut Sakura.

Di tempatnya Sasuke seakan mematung. Wajahnya datar. Matanya masih menatap Sakura dengan sorot tajam namun seperti terluka. Dadanya seolah ada yang meremasnya dari dalam, dan hatinya sedang tersayat oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata.

"Apa yang kau katakan, baka!" Desis Temari masih memegang Sakura. "Sudah ku bilang Gaara tidak masuk karena sakit, tapi bukan karena berkelahi dengan Sasuke-"

"Sasuke-senpai!!!"

Suasana hiruk pikuk tadi seketika menjadi senyap ketika seorang gadis bersurai cokelat tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Sasuke, mereka semua mengenal gadis itu. Dia adalah Matsuri, cucu dari pemilik Kampus Kosugakure. Matsuri adalah mahasiswi semester dua jurusan Desain industri.

Sasuke melupakan sejenak sakit hatinya, melirik gadis yang secara kebetulan telah diselamatkannya tadi malam dari para preman-preman yang hendak menculik dan memperkosanya.

Sakura melepaskan bekapan tangan Temari. Gadis itu melihat Sasuke dan Matsuri yang sedang bercakap-cakap, ah,tepatnya Matsuri yang berbicara, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat hanya menggumamkan kata 'Hn' dan sesekali mengangguk.

Sakura menyimak kata-kata yang diucapkan Matsuri tentang insiden semalam.

Dengan wajah merona Matsuri mengembalikan jaket yang dipinjamkan Sasuke semalam. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke memberikannya, pakaian Matsuri semalam sudah robek dibeberapa tempat dan hampir mengekspos bagian tubuh yang harus ditutupinya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Sasuke-senpai." Sambil tersipu-sipu Matsuri memegang tangan Sasuke. Mulut Sakura refleks terbuka melihatnya.

"Hn, sama-sama." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sedang melotot melihat tangan Matsuri yang masih memegang tangan Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum puas, lalu tanpa canggung dengan sengaja Sasuke menepuk kepala Matsuri lembut. Semua yang ada di sana tak terkecuali Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget oleh sikap Sasuke yang terbilang lembut.

Namun Shikamaru dan Neji hanya saling bertukar pandang, mereka terlalu mengenal Sasuke.

"Kembalilah ke kelas. Kau sudah cukup membanjiriku dengan ucapan terimakasih." Matsuri memerah oleh perlakuan Sasuke padanya, rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya.

Matsuri tersenyum dengan wajah merona, lalu setelah puas menatap wajah tampan Sasuke, gadis itu pun berlari kembali ke kelasnya masih diikuti oleh tatapan iri para SasukeFC.

Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya. Rasanya dirinya seperti mau menangis, wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke meliriknya. Lalu dengan perlahan laki-laki itu memegang dagu Sakura, memaksa gadis itu mendongak menatapnya, Sasuke sempat terkejut melihat mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi dikeraskannya hatinya, mengesampingkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Tuduhan Sakura tadi sudah cukup melukainya, ditambah lagi ingatannya pada adegan peluk-pelukan antara Gaara dan Sakura, itu seperti membubuhi lada pada luka yang dideritanya.

"Kau sudah dengar barusan 'kan, Sakura. " Ujar Sasuke dengan suara serak, mereka masih berpandangan.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak menghajar kekasihmu itu. Ok. Kau tenang saja." Sakura terbelalak, Sasuke salah paham. Tersirat luka pada ucapan Sasuke saat mengatakan _'Kekasihmu_ ' yang berlaku untuk Gaara. Sebelum ekspresi aslinya muncul, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi membawa langkahnya menjauh, bukan ke dalam kelas. Namun kembali ke arah yang tadi di laluinya. Hilang sudah mood Sasuke untuk belajar. Sasuke butuh pelampiasan saat ini juga.

~0000000000000~

Sakura masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kepalanya terasa kosong. Sasuke. Hanya nama itu yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

Tenten langsung memeluk Sakura diikuti oleh Ino dan Hinata. Temari sendiri hanya berdiri di dekat mereka sambil memandang Sakura prihatin.

 **T.B.C**


	7. 7

_Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Bahkan pelajaran Anko-sensei tentang pembuatan drama ini sama sekali tidak bisa ku pahami._

 _Kenapa..?_

 _Kenapa sejak tadi yang aku pikirkan hanya Sasuke dan adegan dirinya bersama Matsuri-san._

 _Aku.. Aku merasakan dadaku begitu sesak. Rasanya pedih, sakit, dan tidak menyenangkan._

 **Disclaimer @ Naruto_ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title/Story @ Still Love Me! _ Komagata Haniko**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku(slight GaaSaku, SasuMatsu)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, AU**

 **Chapter 7**

Shikamaru memasuki sebuah ruangan luas yang dilengkapi dengan perlengkapan olahraga dan kebugaran, di belakang lelaki berkuncir nanas itu tampak Neji mengikutinya.

"Itu dia Sasuke." Neji mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru.

Di sudut ruangan tampak Sasuke yang sedang menghantam sasak tinjunya dengan serius. Sasak tinju berwarna merah itu berayun-ayun cepat sesuai dengan tempo ayunan tinju Sasuke.

Shikamaru dan Neji kompak meringis melihat sahabatnya itu. Tampaknya Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Sasuke terus melayangkan tinjunya seperti tanpa mengenal lelah, padahal peluh sudah tampak membanjiri wajah dan tubuh atletisnya.

"Ternyata benar, dia tidak baik-baik saja." Gumam Neji

"Hmm mendokusai!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke tempat Sasuke, lelaki bersurai raven itu melirik sekilas keberadaan teman-temannya. Namun tidak berniat menghentikan aksi pelampiasan kekesalannya tersebut.

Suasana hatinya benar-benar berada di mode buruk.

Sasak tinju itu melayang kuat seiring dengan pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke, hampir saja menghantam wajah Shikamaru apabila pemuda itu tidak cepat tanggap dan langsung berkelit. Neji yang kebetulan di belakangnya dengan sigap menangkap sasak tinju tersebut.

"Kau hampir mencelakai seseorang." Desis sang Hyuuga.

Sasuke hanya melayangkan tatapannya tanpa niat membalas perkataan Neji.

Sasuke meraih botol minumannya dan menenggak habis isinya.

"Mau apa kalian kemari? Bukankah ini masih jam kuliah?"

"Yaa.. hanya merasa bosan dan ingin sedikit bersantai. Sekali-sekali bolos kuliah sepertinya tidak masalah." Jawab Shikamaru. Pemuda itu terlihat santai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke berdecih sinis. Tentu saja dirinya tahu kalau Shikamaru lebih sering tertidur di kelas, namun bolos bukanlah gayanya. Dan Neji, si Hyuuga jenius ini adalah seseorang yang disiplin, jadi kalau alasan bolos kuliah hanya karena malas dan ingin bersantai itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Sasuke tahu, Shikamaru dan Neji sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja Sasuke." Kata Neji sambil melangkah mengikuti Shikamaru.

Gerakan Sasuke yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil langsung terhenti. Mata obsidiannya menatap Neji.

"Hn." Sasuke tahu itu benar.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, ambilah minuman dan beberapa camilan di kulkas. Aku segera kembali." Namun pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya.

 _'Tentu saja. Aku terluka.'_

Neji menyesap kopi kalengnya, disampingnya Shikamaru tampak asyik memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri." Neji bergumam namun masih bisa didengarkan oleh Shikamaru. "Entah kenapa Sasuke begitu sulit untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Sakura."

"Dan Sakura juga begitu sulit untuk memahami perasaan Sasuke." Shikamaru menanggapi. Sambil menguap malas pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan. Iris grey nya bertemu dengan mata sewarna lavender milik Neji.

"Mereka sama saja. Huh.."

"Mendokusai.. Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah jatuh cinta."

"Hh.. aku meragukan ucapanmu Nara Shikamaru."

Gerakan Shikamaru yang membuka kaleng minumannya seketika berhenti, Matanya menyipit ke arah Neji. "Apa maksudmu?"

Neji menyeringai. Shikamaru menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin jatuh cinta?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shikamaru cuek sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu kikuk dan merona ketika bertemu perempuan pirang berkuncir empat itu?"

 ** _BRUUUSSHHH..._**

Shikamaru menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk-batuk. Neji tertawa geli sambil memegangi perutnya melihat Shikamaru yang kini menatapnya sebal.

"Sialan kau Neji!"

•••

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Shikamaru yang memberengut kesal dan Neji yang masih menertawainya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menempati sofa di samping Neji. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba berhenti tertawa, tidak tega juga melihat wajah merengut Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai!"

"Pfftt.. Hahaa.. Si nanas ini juga sedang jatuh cinta."

"Sialan kau Hyuuga!" Dahi Shikamaru langsung berkedut kesal. Neji semakin terkikik geli.

"Shikamaru jatuh cinta?" Sasuke tampak shock. Tiba-tiba perutnya seperti ada yang menggelitiki. Namun wajah tampan itu tetap bertahan di posisi cool nya dan menahan tawa.

Shikamaru menyadarinya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli.

"Berhenti meledekku!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap. Pemuda itu lalu kembali pada posisi tidurnya.

 _'Ternyata seorang Shikamaru juga bisa jatuh cinta?'_ Bathin Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, Shikamaru!" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Neji sontak berhenti terkikik dan Shikamaru kembali membuka matanya.

"Apa yang salah dengan jatuh cinta?" Kedua pemuda itu menganga takjub oleh perkataan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

 _'Sasuke sepertinya sedang menasehati dirinya sendiri.'_ Bathin ShikaNeji.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta." Neji berkomentar. Sebagai satu-satunya yang memiliki kekasih, Neji memang lebih memahami tentang cinta dibandingkan kedua sahabatnya itu yang lebih suka berpura-pura tidak menyadari dan berlagak tidak peduli.

"Cinta itu hanya perlu dinikmati. Dirasakan. Dipertahankan, dan... Diakui."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru seperti dipukul telak. Mereka berdua yang selama ini selalu mengabaikan isi hatinya.

"Untuk apa khawatir hanya untuk mengakuinya? Harga dirimu tidak akan luntur karena ungkapan cinta. Yang ada seseorang yang kita cintai akan memahami perasaan kita, masalah diterima atau ditolak itu belakangan. Yang terpenting adalah pengakuan."

Si jenius Shikamaru tidak bisa membantah perkataan Neji. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, alisnya bertaut. Otaknya memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya.

Dan Sasuke tahu itu benar. Namun saat ini hatinya masih terluka, hatinya masih sakit. Dan sebuah pengakuan itu sepertinya akan sulit untuk dilakukannya saat ini.

"Namun ada kalanya lebih baik diam dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air." Tanggap Sasuke pura-pura cuek.

~0000~

•

•

"Sakura? Daijoubu desu ka?" Panggil Ino cemas. Temari, Tenten dan Hinata juga tidak kalah cemasnya. Sejak insiden perselisihannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi lebih sering terlihat murung.

Sakura mencoba memaksakan senyumannya.

"Um. Daijoubu desu." Jawab Sakura seceria mungkin, tangannya lalu menyendokan nasi kare dan melahapnya dengan setengah hati. Sungguh masalahnya dengan Sasuke membuatnya seminggu ini uring-uringan dan mempengaruhi nafsu makannya. Namun saat ini dirinya tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya semakin mencemaskannya.

"Sakura-chan! Minna..!" Sebuah suara membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Hinata yang paling menunjukan reaksi terkejutnya, wajahnya langsung saja merona ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata sewarna langit cerah dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura ketika melihat sepupunya itu sudah ada di sampingnya.

Naruto duduk di samping Hinata membuat gadis itu mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa? Demam ya? Wajahmu merah sekali." Dengan polosnya Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Hinata. Kontan nona Hyuuga itu semakin merona.

Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung tertawa.

"Nani? Kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Ini Hinata-chan kenapa jadi semakin merah begini." Naruto mulai panik.

"Pft.. hahaha itu karena kau duduk disampingnya, Naruto." Kata Ino masih terkikik geli.

"Lho.. memangnya kenapa? Apa aku bau ya, Hinata-chan? Tadi sebelum kesini aku sudah mandi kok." Naruto mengendus-endus aroma tubuhnya sendiri. "Wangi kok, aku juga tadi tidak lupa memakai deodorant dan parfum." Kepolosan Naruto sukses membuat Sakura dan yang lain terpingkal-pingkal. Hinata yang tidak tega melihat wajah bingung Naruto langsung menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok, Na-Naruto..kun." Cicit Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Sou ka? Syukurlah kalau begitu Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum. "Ku pikir kau sakit." Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

Suasana pun kembali tenang, tiba-tiba Sakura menuding Naruto.

"Kenapa sampai mencariku kesini? Biasanya 'kan menunggu di depan. Dan.. ini juga masih tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang ku janjikan."

Sejak seminggu ini Naruto lah yang mengantar jemput Sakura, kebetulan pemuda itu sedang liburan setelah ujian praktek semester.

"Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku kesini saja. Aku tadi bertemu Sasuke dan dialah yang mengajakku masuk. Tapi ketika aku mengajaknya untuk mencarimu ke kantin, dia menolak. Katanya ada tugas yang harus seera di selesaikan." Jawab Naruto sambil asyik mengunyah mie ramen yang di pesankan oleh Sakura. Sakura tercenung. Mendengar nama Sasuke membuatnya seperti ditimpa oleh batu raksasa.

"Oohh.." Hanya itu tanggapannya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun hanya terdiam, bingung mau berkomentar apa.

Si Naruto polos ini belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara. Namun orang-orang yang bersangkutan itu pun seperti malas untuk menceritakan hal itu padanya.

~000~

•

•

"Sasuke!" pemuda blonde jabrik itu melambaikan tangannya bersemangat ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Di belakangnya Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Gadis itu menempel erat di punggung Naruto berharap Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

Seperti tidak bisa membaca situasi yang terjadi Naruto malah menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat menegang ketika melihat Sakura. Seminggu ini mereka saling mengabaikan dan tidak pernah bertemu. Tentu saja kini ketika melihat sosok gadis pink itu, hatinya bergejolak.

Ada rasa hangat yang berdesir di hatinya. Tatapan rindu itu terpancar dari mata obsidiannya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul Shikamaru dan Neji dari belakang Sasuke. Kedua pemuda itu juga menyadari keberadaan Naruto bersama gadis pink itu.

"Hai.. Naruto dan Sakura." Sapa Neji. Shikamaru melempar senyumnya. Sasuke hanya diam namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai si Naruto dan Sakura berada di hadapannya.

Shikamaru dan Neji melirik Sasuke. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang dan tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan keberadaan Sakura.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ya, kelas terakhir dibatalkan. Dosennya sakit. Mendokusai!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Usul Neji. Sasuke langsung melotot ke arahnya, sedangkan Shikamaru tampak mengangguk setuju.

Naruto juga hampir saja mengiyakan, sampai akhirnya Sakura lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Gomen, kami tidak bisa. Dan.. Naruto, bukankah tadi kau sudah memakan tiga mangkuk ramen di kantin. Masa' kau belum kenyang sih?"

Naruto cengengesan sembari menggaruk pipinya.

"Hehehe iyaa sih, aku hanya rindu kumpul-kumpul dengan Sasuke, neji dan Shikamaru."

"Lain kali saja, kau bisa pergi bersama mereka setelah mengantarkan aku pulang."

Sasuke diam-diam melirik Sakura, namun gadis itu tak menyadarinya.

"Iya sih ya, Sakura-chan 'kan ada janji dengan Gaara jam lima sore ini. Aku lupa, gomen Sakura-chan."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, dahinya berkedut bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang menjadi tajam dan dingin.

Sakura langsung menyenggol lengan Naruto, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru mulai mundur selangkah saat menyadari aura hitam yang menguar di sekitar mereka.

"Bu-bukan janji yang seperti itu, _Baka!_ Kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok, kau lupa ya kalau Temari dan Lee juga akan ikut bersama kami." Ujar Sakura yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi panik.

"Hahaha 'kan tadi aku sibuk makan, jadi aku tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya." Jawab Naruto enteng. Sakura hanya meringis pasrah dengan sikap sepupunya itu.

"Eh Sasuke bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami? Shikamaru dan Neji juga. Kita kumpul-kumpul bersama di rumah Sakura-chan, masih ada waktu sebelum jam lima sore."

Sakura rasanya ingin sekali mencekik Naruto saat ini juga.

"Tidak bisa!" Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya ketika Sakura berteriak lantang, menolak usulan Naruto. Sehingga kata-kata persetujuan yang hampir dikeluarkan oleh Sasukepun kembali tertelan.

Sakura kini melirik Sasuke, dan pemuda itu juga sedang menatap ke arahnya tajam. Sakura langsung saja merasakan sesuatu tak kasat mata menembus jantungnya.

 _'Sasuke-kun seram sekali.'_

" Ummm.. maksudnya, kalau hari ini waktunya sangat sempit, jadi tidak bisa." Kilah Sakura dengan wajah mulai pucat. Tatapan Sasuke seperti mengintimidasinya.

Tiba-tiba disaat suasana canggung itu sosok Gaara muncul seolah sengaja untuk semakin memperparah situasi dan dengan santainya berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Konichiwa, Minna.." Sapa Gaara sopan sembari melihat ke arah Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, dan juga Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Neji dan Shikamaru diam-diam maju selangkah lagi, bersiap-siap menghalangi Sasuke apabila terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan seperti tiba-tiba saja misalnya kembali terjadi pertumpahan darah antara Sasuke vs Gaara.

"Gaara kau sudah mau pulang ya?" Tanya Naruto berbasa-basi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangguk, "Ya, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menyerahkan ini pada Sakura." Gaara mengulurkan sebuah kertas berisi kajian pustaka yang akan digunakan sebagai bahan referensi tugas mereka.

"Aku akan menjemputmu tepat jam 16:30 Sakura." Sakura memgangguk paham. Gaara sempat melirik Sasuke sekilas, pemuda raven itu tampak menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa berniat untuk menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada Gaara.

"Sou ka? Wakatta, Gaara-kun." Jawab Sakura setelah melipat kertas tersebut lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Naruto tolong jaga Sakura ya! Gomen minna, aku duluan."

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang lainnya pemuda kalem itupun melangkah pergi, namun sebelum itu sekali lagi sang jade itu bertemu dengan onyx yang berpancar dingin.

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Gaara suasana masih sedikit canggung. Ditempatnya Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang dengan beberapa ucapan Gaara, seperti _'Aku akan menjemputmu-"_ dan _"Naruto tolong jaga Sakura!"_ Entah apa maksudnya pemuda itu harus mengatakannya terang-terangan seperti itu.

"Gaara itu perhatian sekali ya padamu, Sakura-chan. Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan polos sambil menatap Sakura penasaran. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut tanpa niat menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya.

Shikamaru dan Neji menelan ludah ketika melihat wajah tak bersahabat Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku mau pulang duluan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Wah sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol." Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Hari minggu saja kita kumpul-kumpulnya, bagaimana?" Usul Neji yang berusaha untuk ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yaa, minggu ini kita tidak begitu banyak tugas." Timpal Shikamaru

" _Yatta._. Kalau begitu minggu ini ya, aku juga akan mengajak teman-teman Sakura yang lain. Lagi pula 'kan di kompleks Suna juga ada Gaara, semakin seru pastinya, bagaimana Sasuke?" tanggap Naruto bersemangat. Sakura meringis dalam diam.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Naruto merengut tidak puas dengan reaksi Sasuke. Lamat-lamat pemuda pirang jabrik itu seperti menyadari sesuatu, diliriknya Sakura yang selalu melihat ke arah lain, asal tidak ke arah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan juga mengacuhkan Sakura.

" _Nee.._ persaanku saja atau memang ada yang aneh diantara kalian Sakura, Sasuke?" Tak ada yang menjawab. Shikamaru memberi pesan telepati pada pemuda tak pekaan itu, Neji hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah bodoh Naruto yang tampaknya tidak mengerti dengan sesuatu yang di jelaskan melalui telepati oleh Shikamaru. Naruto masih sibuk memahami gerakan-gerakan aneh yang dilakukan oleh si jenius Nara tersebut, sampai akhirnya seorang gadis manis bersurai coklat sebahu menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Panggilnya lembut. Sakura meliriknya.

Naruto melongo dengan mulut terbuka karena baru ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ada gadis lain selain sepupunya yang 'tidak diabaikan' oleh Sasuke. Naruto sempat terheran-heran ketika gadis itu datang entah dari mana langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan Sasuke seperti tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

Naruto melirik Sakura, dan gadis itu berpura-pura sibuk dengan handphone nya. Naruto baru mulai mengerti sedikit dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-senpai, ini adalah cake perdanaku. Aku harap Sasuke-senpai menyukainya." Ujar Matsuri dengan suara lembutnya sembari memberikan sebuah kotak persegi berisikan cake bulat berwarna coklat untuk Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengarnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

~ ** _Sakura Flashback~_**

 _"Sasuke-kun, aku akan membuat cake yang seperti ini. Nanti Sasuke-kun yang cicipi yaa!" Kataku dengan riang sambil menunjukan sebuah gambar cake cokelat dengan cream strawberry di atasnya._

 _"Aku tidak mau." kata Sasuke cepat membuatku merengut._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku tidak suka makan makanan yang terlalu manis."_

 ** _~ End of Flashback~_**

 _'Bodoh! Sasuke itu tidak suka yang manis-manis seperti itu.'_ Inner Sakura

"Hn. Arigato." Sasuke lalu menerima kotak itu. Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru sempat shock dan ternganga saat Sasuke melempar senyum manisnya dan menerima cake tersebut.

Sakura membeku. Kepalanya langsung terasa berdengung. Hatinya kebas.

Matsuri merona, gadis itu lalu kembali menyerahkan sebuah kertas undangan berwarna biru muda pada Sasuke yang langsung di ambilnya.

"Undangan ulang tahunku. Aku ingin Sasuke-senpai datang ya. Hari minggu jam tujuh malam." Matsuri tersenyum lebar. "Ini hanya acara kelurga, jadi tidak akan banyak yang datang kok. Aku hanya mengundang Sasuke-senpai seorang."

Sakura mulai berharap bumi terbelah menjadi dua dan menenggelamkan dirinya. Atau tiba-tiba ada pesawat UVO yang tersesat di Bumi kemudian menculiknya. Apapun itu, asalkan Sakura bisa menghilang dari sini sekarang juga.

"Um, wakatta." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya membuat Matsuri terpekik senang.

"Aku menunggumu Sasuke-senpai. _Jaa-ne!_ " Matsuri kemudian kembali melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku permisi." Kata Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temannya.

" _Matte!_ " Naruto menahan bahu Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak serius 'kan?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Hari minggu ini kau akan berkumpul bersama kami 'kan? Bukannya ke tempat gadis itu?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas lalu melirik ke kartu undangannya.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian." Naruto terdiam kecewa, lalu Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Neji dan Shikamaru hanya menatap punggung Sasuke prihatin.

Naruto segera melihat ke arah Sakura, gadis itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Mata emeraldnya berkabut.

~000~

•

" Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku sejak awal?"

Sakura hanya menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Barusan Naruto menjejalinya dengan setumpuk pertanyaan mengenai Sasuke dan akhirnya Sakura pun jujur.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dan.. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ceritakan. Semua terjadi begitu saja, dan aku bahkan sampai sekarang masih tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini." Sakura menutup wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Naruto langsung merengkuh tubuh sepupunya itu, menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di pundaknya.

"Sabar Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku tidak berada disisimu saat semua ini terjadi." Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak Naruto. Kau tidak salah. Lagi pula sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu membebani Sasuke-kun selama ini."

"Pasti tidak seperti itu Sakura-chan, kalian hanya salah paham."

"Hmm.." Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu kenapa dia marah hanya karena Gaara mendekatimu? Dia pasti merasa posisinya terancam, dia khawatir kau-"

"Tentu saja Naruto. Itu karena kata Sasuke-kun dia muak mendengar gosip tentang gadis yang selama ini selalu mengatakan cinta padanya tapi ternyata malah berdua-duaan bersama pria lain. Kau tahu, harga dirinyalah yang membuatnya marah, dia hanya tidak suka dikalahkan." Sakura mulai ikut kesal saat mengingat ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"Eh? Tapi aku rasa tidak seperti itu."

"Tentu saja seperti itu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Nani?" Alis Naruto bertaut, pemuda itu masih belum yakin dengan alasan itu.

"Dan lagi.. sepertinya Sasuke-kun menyukai gadis itu." Lirih Sakura sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Gadis berambut coklat itu?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, pertemuan mereka sangat romantis. Kisah mereka sampai saat ini masih jadi hot news, dan aku sudah lelah mendengarnya."

"Seminggu ini kau tidak pernah bersama Sasuke lagi?"

"Berkat kau, hari ini menjadi pertemuan perdana kami setelah seminggu saling mendiamkan."

"Wahh gawat, berarti Sasuke benar-benar marah padamu."

Sakura segera menarik dirinya dari rengkuhan Naruto.

"Kenapa dia yang harus marah? Aku 'kan yang tersakiti disini." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya membuat Naruto meringis.

" _Etto.. ummm..._ Aku akan coba bicarakan nanti dengannya."

" Ku rasa tidak perlu. Aku tidak peduli lagi dan tidak mau tahu lagi. Aku akan melupakannya. Aku akan berhenti mencintai Sasuke-kun."

•

•

 **T.B.C**

A/N : Haii Minna.. (Author senyum gaje) Adakah yang masih mengharapkan lanjutan fict ini? Ada yang masih mau review kah?

Semoga saja ada yaa?! *PenuhHarap*

Hehe.. Arigatou ne utk yang sudah mau mengikuti fict abal ini. Arigatou utk reviewerKu yang setia *nangis haru* Dan arigatou juga utk silent readers.

Tanpa dukungan kalian, rasanya fict ini gak akan pernah ku publish lagi.

Sekali lagi, hounto ni arigatou gozaimashita *ojigi*.


End file.
